


The Alliance

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: Ben Wyatt is the reluctant future King of Partridge and Leslie Knope is his bride. Arranged Marriage AU





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a crazy fic idea I got while playing with a prompt generator and talking to c00kie one night. Thank you to her for always bouncing off ideas with me and helping me with a title and summary. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! It's been lots of fun to write so far! I have a lot done already, and the intention is to post a different part every week. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“Leslie, please.”

She stared out the window, watching as they passed row after row of lush green fields. It was sunny, a crisp clear day without a cloud in the sky. They’d been on the road for weeks, clamoring along passed crops, through thick forests and between sections of lake and river.

The scenery was beautiful. It reminded her of the gardens in Pawnee and the wildflowers in the meadows; she longed for home already and she hadn’t even properly left it yet. Sure, they were outside of Indiana but she was still in her carriage with her things and her family. They weren’t so far gone that the essence of home had completely vanished.

It would soon, though. In a few short days she would arrive at her new... _residence_ . In a few short days she would meet her betrothed, negotiated months earlier between their fathers. Originally, she’d been set to marry the oldest boy, the future king, but he was no longer _available_ or in line for the throne.

Instead she was to marry the king’s second son who no one seemed to know anything about. He lacked his brother’s charisma, she was told. The fact that their first son was no longer able to be king had devastated the family.

Both families.

Her mother _tsked_ across the carriage from her, fumbling with her knitting, her brow set in a frown. It was a skill Marlene had picked up before she was married, something that was commonplace for common folk but not royals.

Leslie longed for her own knitting basket now. Anything to take her mind off what was to come.

Just the thought of her wedding night had Leslie in knots. People had warned her about it, sure, but the idea that some man she had only just met was going to take her into a room...that there would be someone just outside the drapes waiting and listening, checking bedsheets to make sure they’d…

Leslie dropped her head into her hands and forced back hot tears. Her breaths were coming faster and her hands were starting to tremble the more she thought about it.

She didn’t want to leave.

She didn’t want to marry this dumb prince she’d never laid eyes on.

Her father had married for love, why couldn’t she do the same? She thought of Dave back home, working in the stables. He always had Sebastian saddled up and ready to go for her rides. Her horse’s chestnut coat was always glossy and there were always fresh apples by his stall. Leslie thought of Dave lifting her up onto Sebastian’s back and warning her not to go too far into the woods alone. She thought of the way his hand covered hers over the reins and the warm look on his face.

 _“Be, um, be careful, Princess”_ he would stumble to speak around her. She would thank him with a smile.

She had to marry, sooner than later, but she wanted to choose who.

“Did you meet him?” Leslie folded her legs up beneath her dress and rested her cheek on her father’s arm. He took her hand and sighed heavily. This was weighing on him, she knew.

“We need the help, Leslie. Unless you want all of Pawnee to descend into poverty.”

“I don’t” she would cut off her right arm to save Pawnee.

“That’s my girl” he squeezed her fingers. “And of course I met him. I met them both. Do you think I would marry you off to someone I hadn’t vetted myself?”

“No” she heaved her shoulders. “I’m just nervous.”

“I know” Robert pursed his lips. Her mother knitted a little more furiously.

“Is there no other way?” the queen challenged for the fifteenth time on their journey. “No other way to help Pawnee without sending Leslie away to marry some stranger?”

“It’s our only option right now, my dear” Robert took his wife’s hand in his other one. “I wish it wasn’t.”

“We married for love. Why shouldn’t Leslie?”

“Leslie knows how important this is.”

Leslie nodded, but hid her bleary eyes in her father’s neck.

“He better be good to her or I’ll have his head - among other things -  in a basket” Marlene snapped. “And be sure he knows that, Robert.”

Leslie giggled softly, curling under her father’s arm and allowing her eyes to fall shut. As if anyone had ever doubted her mother.

*****

It was the perfect weather to sit by the lake and sun herself while Sebastian lapped up water beside her. The perfect day to go for early morning walks in the dewy grass, letting the beads of moisture collect between her toes. The perfect day to go to the market and greet the villagers.

It was not the perfect day to be meeting her husband. At least not here. Not this husband.

A horn sounded as their bannermen cut down the narrow road and towards the castle gates. Leslie leaned her head out the window and caught sight of parapets looming, blocking the sun and the horizon. It was massive, dark and ominous with none of the warmth of Pawnee. A new wave of anxiety overwhelmed Leslie and she squeaked into her hand. Her mother reached over and Leslie went quickly into her embrace as the jostled along the gravelly path.

“It’s okay, sweetheart” she promised firmly. “If you truly hate it you can come home when Pawnee’s back on its feet. The prince won’t care, lots of married couples rule separately. Besides, you will be queen.”

Leslie’s eyes widened. She would be _queen_?

“What about cousin - ”

“You will be queen. We just need you to make peace with Partridge until then. Can you do that?”

She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and nodded.

Queen, all on her own. A queen who didn’t need a king to rule by her side. It was unheard of and she would be that.

The pure excitement she felt at that notion somehow managed to counteract the butterflies in her stomach.

A horn sounded again and Leslie felt more than heard the castle gates open. The ground rumbled and their carriage came to a brief halt before continuing on. When the front doors of the palace came into view they reached a full stop. A footman appeared at the door and Leslie noted a long line of people waiting to greet them. Flowers littered a deep purple carpet that ran from their carriage to the front steps. The air was sweet and crisp, as though winter’s chill hadn’t quite left this stupid ice box country yet.

Robert jumped down first, ignoring the footman and offering her mother his outstretched arm with a smile. Their easy affection only twisted the knife in Leslie’s chest that much harder. They were so happy. She wanted to be happy too.

She would be. One day.

The King of Partridge was a short man with broad shoulders and little hair. He wore a thick coat with fur around the collar and stuck out his hand to her father as Leslie accepted the footman’s help.

She glanced away from her parents and instead stared ahead at the group of faces in front of her. Many younger men, all with swords and some in guards uniform. There were only two who weren’t - both of average stature with dark hair, one a little taller than the other.

One of those men was to be her husband, Leslie was sure of it. As she approached, the taller one smiled brightly and his startling blue eyes cut through her like glass. He was very handsome and at least he was smiling. Maybe her new husband would be warm and positive and want to rule together and they could split their time between Pawnee and Partridge. She could live with that.

The second man, the shorter one, appeared less excited by her arrival. He almost glared at her, his sharp jaw clenched and his brown eyes almost black.

Leslie silently pleaded with the heavens to let the smiling man be her betrothed. The last thing she needed was this scowly, unpleasant, shrimpy to be -

“Benjamin” Queen Julia, a thin woman with a long cascade of ashy blonde hair, stepped to the side of the scowling man. _Oh no_. Leslie’s heart sank to the floor.

“Say hello to the princess.”

“Princess” he clucked his tongue, sounding wholly unimpressed. Leslie dutifully extended her hand, which was now clammy. He accepted it without even the faintest hint of softness as she curtsied slightly.

“Your Highness. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

It didn’t sound _likewise_. It sounded like he could not have been dreading anything more. It sounded like he was about to go to the royal dentist to have a molar extracted.

The prince dropped her hand and Leslie turned to the smiling man, who was now full on beaming.

Why oh why couldn’t he be the prince?

“Princess Leslie” he clasped her hand warmly and dropped a kiss to the back of it. “I am _honored_ to meet you, Highness. I am Prince Benjamin’s lead advisor.”

“Chris” the prince rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t care.”

Leslie started to open her mouth to protest that _of course she cared_ when they were ordered inside by their fathers. Julia smiled gently at Leslie, but it didn’t spread beyond her lips. It was narrow, forced.

Leslie swallowed the tightness in her throat and reached for her mother’s arm. Marlene patted her elbow.

“Deep breaths, sweetheart.”

Leslie tried, but as she watched Prince Benjamin’s hunched shoulders head towards the main castle it was hard to feel anything but dejected.

This jerk was to be her husband?

_Ugh._

*****

It was a whirlwind.

They revisited the terms of the marriage, discussed resource sharing between Pawnee and Partridge and military support tactics. Queen Julia excused herself halfway through the proceedings with reddened eyes, but Leslie’s mother did not join her, choosing instead to stay at the table and hold her daughter’s hand.

And offer her input whether King Steven liked it or not.

After everything was finalized Leslie was whisked away by a group of young women who ushered her into a gigantic bedroom where a hot bath had already been drawn. Her travel garments were shed and every inch of her was scrubbed by hands that weren’t her own. Her hair was washed, her nails were filed and a pretty girl with tanned skin and freckles made Leslie sit in a chair to paint her face while another with even darker hair carefully combed out her curls.

“I’m April. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m a witch - ”

“She’s _kidding_ ” the freckled girl smacked the very dark haired one. “And has a deathwish, apparently. Apologize to the princess.”

The girl named April grumbled and went back to combing her hair.

Marlene came in just as her corset was being tightened, looking regal in a blood orange gown with lace and gold accents. Leslie’s dress was blue, with heavy embroidery that made her feel weighed down.

Honestly, the whole ordeal was making her feel weighed down.

But it was stunning, really. She imagined getting to wear a dress like this on a wedding day to a man she actually cared for.

“Leave us” Marlene ordered as soon as there was nothing left to do. The beautiful girl who had been painting Leslie’s face was just reapplying some rogue, but Marlene snatched the pot from her hands and sent her away.

The door closed with a _thud_ and her corset suddenly felt tighter than usual. Her breaths came short and shallow and the colors of the room blurred. It was her mother’s firm grip that brought Leslie back to earth.

“You are beautiful, my dear” she palmed Leslie’s cheeks. “Brave and beautiful.”

Leslie smiled, but she was afraid to part her lips in case the contents of her stomach came flying out. Marlene sat carefully on the end of a chaise.

“Tonight” Marlene squeezed. “Today and tonight are big moments for you.”

“Y-yes” Leslie gulped.

“Do you have questions?”

She had so many questions but none of them seemed important enough to answer. Everything would be so different if she loved the person she was supposed to go to bed with tonight. If he held her and comforted her and took his time everything would be okay.

But she didn’t even know this man. This man had barely said ten words to her in the time she’d been there. This man might be rough and annoyed with her and she wouldn’t even be able to tell him to stop.

“It will only last a few minutes” her mother rubbed her hands. “Try to relax. Take deep breaths. Close your eyes and think of home.”

Leslie winced. That was the same thing one of the servants had told her before she left.

“Will it be that awful?”

“I hope not” Marlene shrugged her shoulders.

“Was it for you?”

“No” she squeezed Leslie’s fingers. “It was very sweet.”

Sweet was okay. Leslie could deal with sweet.

“Are you ready?”

 _No_.

“Yes.” They stood in unison and Marlene wrapped Leslie in her arms, stroking her hair softly.

“My brave girl” Marlene whispered again.

*****

It was over so quickly.

The wedding, not the wedding _night_.

She wore a veil that Prince Benjamin removed from her face as soon as she was at the front of the great hall. Their union was blessed, her father gave his permission and Prince Benjamin did the same. Flower petals were thrown, there was a round of cheers and their families watched from their respective thrones.

It was stupid. They didn’t even ask her if she wanted to be married, they asked her father if he _wanted_ her to be married.

When she was queen she would change that.

Leslie caught Robert’s eye before she turned around to face the crowd and he winked at her. In that moment she wanted to cry foul and run into his arms like she had when she was small. She wanted to be held by him, soothed.

Later her father would ask if she could forgive him for this.

Her new husband acknowledged the crowd with a wave, but did not look at her. He hadn’t looked at her since the ceremony started. They were ushered into a huge banquet hall and seated at the high table with goblets of wine and huge platters of food.

“Are you well?” Benjamin asked to her right. Leslie glanced sideways and gave a small nod.

“Oh” he swirled his wine in its goblet. “You look like you’re about to be sick.”

Way to make a girl feel beautiful on her wedding day.

Suddenly, Leslie’s chair was pulled out from under her and she was thrust into the middle of the dance floor where Benjamin’s hand went to her waist and shoulder. He gave a curt nod, his dark brown eyes narrowed slightly. HIs hair was slicked back, causing his jaw to appear even sharper. She raised her hand to his shoulder as the music changed.

He moved crisply, though he lacked any natural rhythm. His hips never swayed and his face never shifted as if he was thinking too hard about what he was doing. When the song changed again, her father collected her, sweeping Leslie into his arms and twirling her carefully.

She wanted to stay there forever.

For the rest of the night they sat at the high table and greeted well wishers. A few men asked the bride for a dance and Benjamin obliged with a disinterested wave of his hand. His eyes kept darting to the east side of the ballroom where a group of guests were huddled together.

Leslie had no idea what for.

After fresh berries and cream and more wine, the bedding ceremony was announced. Leslie wished for her mother to appear, but far too quickly she was being scooped up and carried out of the ballroom all the way to what she presumed was Prince Benjamin’s bed chambers. The room was aglow with hundreds of candles and a large bed was dead center, covered with cream and gold blankets and crisp linens.

It would’ve been beautiful if she wasn’t terrified.

Two men with the heavy scent of ale on their breath started plucking at her clothes and letting their hands graze her bottom. Leslie squawked and spun around to scold them, but her new husband reacted first.

“Get out now” he half-barked, taking her by the hand and pulling her behind him. Someone jeered something about _proof of the consummation_ and Leslie tried not to gulp.

Benjamin, however, was having none of it.

It was the closest thing to affection she’d felt for him at this point.

“Your Highness, it’s tradition - ”

“We’re breaking with tradition. Get out.”

His eyes darted to Chris, who was standing tall at the back of the room. Chris gave a quick nod and ushered everyone into the corridor.

When the door slammed shut Leslie’s pulse started to race again. She was alone, completely alone with the prince, her husband, and she knew what came next.

His hands weren’t rough, but they were large and moved swiftly, pulling her towards him and spinning her around. He said nothing as he unlaced her dress with impressive speed and then released her.

“We have to…”

“I know.”

“Do you want some more wine?”

“No, thank you” she wrung her hands out, a cold sweat coming over her. “Thank you for…” she gestured to the door and for the first time the apples of his cheeks turned red.

“Oh...of course. I didn’t...we don’t need them here for that.”

“No.”

His fingers brushed up her arms, curling inside the neckline of her dress. She gave a quick nod and he pushed it to the ground. Leslie stepped out of it, smoothing her hands over her undergarments and trying not to tremble under his gaze.

“Corset” he turned her around again, unlacing that just as quickly. He seemed like a man who had done this before, taken off a woman’s clothes. Leslie wondered whose. When. Had they been at the ball tonight? Were they jealous?

She sat on the bed in what was left of her outfit, her eyes turned up as she watched Benjamin strip down to his tunic. When he was done, he joined her, wrapping his hand around her bare shoulder. Benjamin pushed Leslie gently onto her back and climbed on top of her, dropping a quick kiss to her neck as his hands roamed up her body. If he could tell she was shaking he said nothing about it, teasing himself against her opening and averting her gaze.

Leslie held her breath as he pushed and swallowed a whimper in the back of her throat.

And then she closed her eyes and thought of Pawnee.

*****

Her parents stayed a week and the week flew by.

Every morning she would awaken alone in her chambers. Her ladies would rush in, wash her face and dress her in garments for the day. The pretty tan one with freckles always offered her a friendly smile and Leslie kept meaning to ask her name, but the words refused to come out. Every morning her throat was dry, thick with bile as she grew to accept this was her life. This was her home, her bed.

She wanted to know the names of all these women, but she wasn’t quite ready to make friends yet.

And April, whose name she did know, was anything but friendly.

After dressing, Leslie would eat breakfast and walk the gardens with her mother, and occasionally her father, enjoying the early days of spring and the flowers. It was beautiful right now, even though the weather would turn cold soon enough, she was assured. Leslie wanted to enjoy it while she could. She wanted to savor the rich, vibrant colors in hopes they would comfort her in the long, barren, winter months.

They ate supper in the great hall every evening, her husband always coming in a few minutes late and claiming he’d been out riding. Leslie wondered if that was true. For all she knew he was with another woman, the one he loved. They barely spoke to each other and avoided eye contact as if they were both ashamed of what happened every night.

Because every night he came to her chambers. Her ladies undressed her, bathed her and combed her hair and Leslie sat in a robe and waited. Every night Benjamin arrived with a soft knock and his eyes on his feet.

Every night he shuffled forward, removed her robe and they got down to business.

And every night it was over quickly and he practically leapt to his feet when it was. He always said the same thing before he left.

“Sleep well, Princess.”

Her stomach would churn every time, but the pain had mostly subsided by the the end of the third night. Was it like this for all married couples?

Not her parents. Her parents slept in the same bed chamber every night. Her parents held hands and shared kisses and actually _were_ in love. Sadly, the more time Leslie spent in the castle at Partridge the more Leslie realized her family might be the exception, not the rule.

She never considered that she might already be carrying the prince’s child. That was too much to bear at the moment.

The day her parents left she put on a brave face in the courtyard. She hugged them both tightly, fighting back tears when her father’s strong arms curled around her.

He promised he loved her more than anything and he would make this okay. She believed him. She just had to be patient.

He kissed her forehead and then both of her hands before pulling back.

“He’s a good man, Leslie. I wouldn’t dare leave you here if he wasn’t.”

She burrowed into Robert’s chest and let her composure fall for just a moment. She believed her father had done his due diligence, but a good man did not make a good husband, always.

When her family was gone, the carriage disappeared over a hill and the banners long beyond the horizon, Leslie went upstairs, slipped under her bedcovers and sobbed into her pillow. The weight of the last week had finally caught up with her and staying positive was suddenly beyond her ability.

She needed a few minutes, a few minutes to process.

She was really alone.

After the sun had slipped below the horizon there was a knock at the door. The freckled girl stepped inside with a tentative smile.

“Your Highness, it’s almost time for supper.”

Leslie sat up, swiped at her eyes and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll help you dress” the girl offered, hurrying to pull out a purple gown. She brushed her hands over it longingly and avoided looking at Leslie while she stripped naked.

“What’s your name?” Leslie asked abruptly. The girl flushed as though the question embarrassed her.

Perhaps Leslie should’ve asked her earlier.  

“Ann.”

“Are you from here?”

“No” she winced. “My father heard they were looking for girls through our cousin and they managed to get me the job. I’m very grateful.”

She pulled a face and Leslie laughed.

“You’re not.”

“I am!” Ann bit her lip. “I am, I promise. I just miss home.”

Leslie softened at that and tilted her head.

“Me too.”

Ann laid out the dress on the chaise.

“You better get dressed, Your Highness - ”

“Leslie!” she squeaked. “Please call me Leslie.”

This girl, _Ann_ , was sweet and lonely the same way Leslie was. Perhaps they could help each other. Perhaps they would be lifelong friends.

Ann swallowed audibly. “You better get dressed. The king is waiting.”

Leslie grumbled but nodded, letting Ann do the rest. Her small hands were quick and nimble and by the time she was done, you wouldn’t have known Leslie had been crying all day.

“Can we talk later?”

Ann beamed and nodded.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

*****

“Good evening.”

Everyone had gone to bed and Prince Benjamin was in her doorway. Leslie’s breath hitched, just like it did every time he came to her chambers.

She hated this. She felt so vulnerable beneath him so exposed to a man who couldn’t care less about her. The few moments they spent together as husband and wife always left Leslie feeling unsettled for the rest of the night.

The bile thickened in the back of her throat.

“Your Highness” Leslie pulled her legs beneath her and sat upright. She was wearing her dressing gown, a rich, scarlet fabric.  She stood carefully and willed her heart not to rip through her chest.

Her mother would not be there to comfort her come morning. Her father would not be just a few corridors away to promise Pawnee was grateful for her agreeing to the marriage.  

It was for Pawnee, she just had to keep telling herself that.

The future king shifted on the balls of his feet and reached for the belt on his robe. He removed it and the robe fell to the floor. He was wearing a silk shirt, but this one was a soft cream instead of bright white. The light from the fire in the corner bounced off the fabric and that, of all things, somehow calmed her.

She would watch the fire flicker against the fabric of his shirt. She would think about that and only that.

“Would you like a drink?”

Leslie turned her head up. 

“Yes please.”

“Did you enjoy your day?” 

 _No_ , she almost told him.

Instead, she said nothing.

“Oh”  he stepped forward, dragging his fingers along the arm of her gold gown before undoing the sash.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“No, Your Highness.”

Benjamin dipped his head.

“I won’t keep you” he stated as they got into the bed, as if this was the most unremarkable thing to ever happen to anyone. As if it was a boring meeting with advisors about unimportant things.

It was over quickly, as always. Benjamin moved in staccato strokes and when he groaned and thrust inside her one last time he pulled out just as abruptly.  Leslie could feel the stickiness already starting to trickle between her thighs, but managed not to make a face.  

Benjamin reached for a washcloth and water basin Ann had left by the bed to clean himself off.

“So, um” he lowered his eyes as he tossed the cloth back into the basin. “Sleep well, Princess.”

Leslie forced back the tears building behind her eyes until he was gone. It wasn’t long before Ann flung the door open and rushed to her side.

“Is it awful?” Ann asked, anxiety evident in her tone. Leslie sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

“He’s very gentle” she answered truthfully as more tears came. “I just...maybe if I cared for him.”

“Maybe” the warm water felt nice on Leslie’s skin as Ann ran the cloth over her. “You should rest, Your Highness.”

“Annnnnn” Leslie sat up on her elbow. “Call me Leslie, I told you.”

Ann’s tanned cheeks tinged pink. “Right. Sorry. Do you need anything?”

“I’m okay, sit with me” Leslie reached over for her wine and took a healthy sip, snuggling under the blankets.

“Tell me everything about you. Where you’re from, what your family is like, _everything_.”

Ann appeared a little nervous, so Leslie handed her a cushion and cuddled up beside her.

“Please?” 

Ann smiled slightly, squirmed down and started talking.

******

Leslie started walking the gardens with Ann. Day in and day out, they would stroll through the castle grounds and greet the servants with smiles while taking in the sights. At the beginning of her third week in Partridge they ventured to the lake just south of the palace. The weather was getting much warmer and they stripped out of their heavy dresses and went for a swim in the crystal clear waters. They spent mid-day laughing and splashing around and sharing stories from their home.

Ann had lived by the ocean. The sun had shone brightly every day, she’d never felt winter’s chill and they’d ridden horses through the surf. Her parents weren’t royalty, but they were nobles who lived too far away from the castle to attend court with any regularity.

It sounded magical. Perfect, really. Leslie had no idea how she had left.

“You must visit” Leslie told her one afternoon, when they were letting the warm sun dry their clothes.

“Your home is your home, it will always be a part of you. We’ll go for a visit, I promise.”

Ann took her by the hand and squeezed firmly.

“Tell me about Pawnee again.”

Leslie did. She spoke of the wildflowers and the gazebo in the center of the garden where she always imagined herself being wed. She spoke of Dave and how kind he was to her, how if she’ could’ve picked a man to marry it would’ve been him. She spoke of warm fires and quilts she sewed with her own two hands.

“We’re a smaller Kingdom” she explained, her cheek on Ann’s shoulder. “That’s why I had to marry Prince Benjamin. Partridge has a lot of gold and we owe debts.”

Ann nodded, brown eyes heavy and starting to fall shut. Leslie lowered her voice, trailing off until Ann’s breathing slowed and her hand went limp.

“Princess.”

Leslie jumped at a sound that was all-too familiar. Ann squawked and then spun around to take in the source of the interruption.

Prince Benjamin on a majestic, black horse with a shiny coat and long, muscular limbs. The horse snuffled, but the prince murmured something, stroking the side of his neck.

Ugh, of course he had a black horse. Weren’t princes supposed to ride white horses?

Leslie jumped to her feet at the same time Ann did, who managed a curtsy. Leslie offered a small one of her own in greeting.

“Prince Benjamin.”

“What are you doing out here?” He hopped from his steed and came to stand in front of her. The flush crept up the back of Leslie’s neck. Ann looked away just as two more men appeared on horseback.

Chris steadied his own horse with a beautiful slate grey coat, and beamed at both of them. That man was always beaming.

“Princess” he bowed deeply and turned to Ann. “My lady.”

Ann turned bright red and Benjamin rolled his eyes.

“Take the lady back to the castle, Chris.”

In one fell swoop, Ann was on the horse with Chris, settled in front of him and nestled between his arms. She gave Leslie an apologetic look as they rode off towards the palace.

There was a long pause before Benjamin said anything. Leslie balled her fists as she saw his jaw set. She didn’t know any of his faces really, but she could tell he was angry.

Furious.

“You are a princess.”

“Yes.”

“The future queen. _My_ future queen.”

“Yes.”

“You cannot wander off the castle grounds to go for a _swim_ , Leslie.”

It was the first time he’d said her name in days.

“I’m...I just wanted to take Ann to the lake - ”

“You need an _escort_. You can’t leave the castle grounds without an escort. I don’t know what they taught you in Pawnee, but here - ”

“In Pawnee I had people to _take me places_. Everyone here just pretends I don’t exist! In Pawnee if my mother wanted to go anywhere my father took her himself and I only see my husband at dinner and in my bed!” she threw her hands up in exasperation as angry tears prickled the corners of her eyes. “He’s an ass! I’m not even allowed to go to the lake!”

“Well _excuse me_ ” Benjamin snapped. “I didn’t ask for this! I wasn’t supposed to be betrothed to anyone! I’m the middle son, you were supposed to marry my brother! It’s not my fault I got stuck with you - !”

He stopped abruptly as if he’d only just realized what he was saying. Her eyes started to burn.

“Leslie - ”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me” she choked out. “I’m stuck with you too and you barely even look at me and I wanted to do something and see something and have adventures and you’re just imprisoning me in a tower!”

“Nobody’s imprisoning you - ”

“You are!”

He dropped his head into his hand.

“Don’t leave the grounds again without an escort. That’s an order - ”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“I’m your husband. I think I just did” he climbed back on his horse and, with impressive strength, lifted her into the saddle with him. She did her best to avoid touching him, but as they picked up speed she jostled more and Benjamin’s grip on her tightened.

When they reached the courtyard he got off the horse first and held out his arms to help her down. Leslie resisted his assistance and Benjamin rolled his eyes and waited for her to realize the horse was massive and she needed some.

Stupid, smug, ass.

He lifted her carefully and set her on her feet.

“I’ll be gone in the morning for seven nights. If you need to go anywhere tell one of the guards.”

“Fine” she snapped. “I will.”

“Good” he took her by the arm and guided her inside the castle. She scowled the entire way to her bed chambers and he said nothing in response, pushing her through the door and telling her to get changed for supper.

Leslie snapped she wasn’t hungry as the door slammed and then collapsed on her bed in a heap.

She didn’t see Benjamin for the rest of the night.

And when she awoke in the morning, her stomach rumbling, he was long gone.


	2. Acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Monday, but this chapter was more ready than I thought, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. They absolutely make my day every single time <3 <3.

He was thrilled to be off the grounds, riding with his guard, Chris at his side as they moved swiftly through the King’s Road. They headed east towards Minneapolis where he would congress with a group of nobles on his father’s behalf. They would discuss taxation and crop production and they would speak of Henry as if he was dead and congratulate Ben on his new fortune and wife. 

His wife that was a giant pain in his ass.

Up until a week before the wedding she was marrying Henry. Leslie had still been on the road with her family and Ben had been privately celebrating the fact that soon - once Henry got the future queen pregnant - Ben could publicly declare his love for Cindy and his intentions to make her his bride.

She would never be queen, of course, but that suited them both just fine. He would sneak her into his bed with Chris’s help and they would lie there talking about it, talking about how soon they could stop doing this and be together and everything would be perfect.

His hands would slide over her soft skin, he’d bury himself inside her and she’d gasp, panting his name, breasts jiggling in the candlelight as they moved together. She would yelp and beg for him to finish inside her and Ben would refuse, spilling all over her stomach.

He couldn’t get her pregnant yet.

She would pout and nibble his ear and tell him how amazing he was until he was ready to go again. Ready to feel her in his hands and hear the amazing sounds she made.

He was supposed to marry  _ Cindy _ .

And then Henry fucked him over.

In the dead of night, he appeared in Ben’s room with a bag over his shoulder and a pained look on his face. Six days before the wedding.

“I can’t” he’d scrubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t do it, Benny.”

“Can’t do what?” Ben growled, irritated at being awoken so early. Cindy had only left a few hours before, with plenty of kisses and promises to see him in the woods the next afternoon.

“I can’t marry this girl” she gulped. “I’m... _ Elena _ .”

“Elena?” Ben sat up abruptly. The girl from the village Henry always snuck into his quarters. The brunette with large breasts and huge eyes Henry had met when the harvest was poor and they were bringing in new crops to feed the hungry.

Henry had supposed to have been just enjoying her in bed, not...

“I love her.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Dad...I want to marry her, but Dad would never let me so I’m...we’re running away together. I’m - ”

“You’re  _ abdicating _ ?” Ben gawked. “For some girl in the village?!”

“I love her” Henry repeated. “I don’t want to be like Dad, marrying someone for an alliance, a bunch of girls on the side that make Mom feel like shit all the time - ”

“You think  _ I  _  want to be like Dad?”

“You won’t be and you shouldn’t marry Cindy. She’s only into you because you’re a prince. She wants to be Queen. She kept asking me what would have to happen for that to happen when she arrived at court. I’m pretty sure she would’ve had me poisoned. You can’t marry her.”

“I want to marry her!”

Henry reached out to ruffle his hair and Ben scowled and smacked him away. 

“Fuck off.”

“I’m sorry, Benny. I am. You’ll be a better king than me.”

That was a lie if Ben ever heard one.

He’d been gone, into the dark night before Ben could say anything else.

And now Henry had vanished and Ben was going to be like his father. Cindy was already testing him, pressing up against him in dark hallways, sliding her tongue passed his lips after he just paid a visit to his pain in the ass wife in her bedroom.

“Make love to me” she cooed on the fourth night after his wedding. Her hands slid down to the front of his slacks and Ben could already feel himself stirring again. He wanted to, god he really wanted to. Being with Leslie just made him miss her more. He moved his palms to her breasts and they both groaned as she pushed. Cindy nodded eagerly and called him  _ her king _ .

Henry’s words washed over him like a bucket of cold water.Ben’s hands stopped moving and she pouted when he forced her away.

“No - ”

Cindy’s dark eyes widened.

“But, I love you! She doesn’t even _ like you _ !”

It was true, but god help him, he wouldn’t be his father. He wouldn’t turn this sour so quickly. Leslie was his wife, he had to at least try and honor that, no matter how much they despised each other.

“You should leave court” he told Cindy, frustrated more with himself than anything. He knew he sounded angry, but he couldn’t help it. “Please leave court in the morning.”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

He’d shot her a look and Cindy made a face.

“Beeeen - ”

“Be gone in the morning.”  He’d told her, willing the image of her moaning and writhing beneath him to go away. She started at him for several long seconds before her flooded with tears and she took off down the corridor.

Now, it was really good to just be away from all of it. Taxation he could talk about, he would’ve helped Henry manage the coin when he’d taken over the Kingdom. Ben would have to do everything now. Ben would have to manage the coin and do everything else too because he was the stupid king.

“Ben” Chris rode up beside him and Ben pulled back on Max’s reins.

“What?”

“It’s a big adjustment for both of you.”

He was talking about the marriage. Chris was his oldest friend, he knew what was eating Ben.

Ben scowled. “She doesn’t listen, doesn’t try to talk to me and acts like I’m the one forcing her to be here. Her father shipped her to me, if I could send her back to him I would!”

Chris gave him an apologetic look.

“I spoke to Ann, the lady I took back to the castle with me yesterday.”

“And?” Ben snapped.

“The princess is very upset. She cries all the time and feels very lonely.”

Ben grumbled that wasn’t his fault.

“Perhaps, you could talk to her.”

“She hates me more than anyone even though I had no say in this either- ”

“You are her husband though.”

Ben dropped his head.

“Henry was the future king.  _ Henry _ was her husband. I’m the runner up for all of this.”

“You will be a good king” Chris stated firmly. “A wise, just, king and nothing like your father. You don’t have to be like your father if you don’t want to be, Ben.”

His father was a good king for the most part...to everyone except his queen. 

“I don’t want to be like him but she might push me over the edge.”

“You are in this together” Chris reminded him softly. “You didn’t plan to marry her and she certainly didn’t plan to marry you, but here you both are. You should try and make the best of it.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ben knew Chris was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“You are a good man, Ben” Chris told him firmly. “One of the best men I know. And I’m sure if you were just yourself with the princess she would grow to care for you to. You might even become friends.”

Ben didn’t believe that, but, begrudgingly, he did wish that was true. He didn’t want to keep yelling at her every day for the rest of his life.

Chris said nothing else as they snaked their way into a small village with only a few lights. They spent the night in a cozy barn, the owners dropping their eyes and bowing whenever he walked passed them. He lay on a bed of feathers in the thickest quilt the family owned. That night, when he closed his eyes, it wasn’t Cindy’s beautiful brown eyes over him he saw, but Leslie’s shining blue ones and tear stained cheeks.

*****

The taxation meeting went as expected and the tax collection that followed went well. The harvest was good that year, most everyone was able to pay and Ben redistributed his wealth to the guards and other nobles for infrastructure building.

For all of his father’s flaws, his nobles had never taken a single coin for themselves out of the pot. It was unheard of in Partridge.  

He also had more than enough to send to Pawnee and King Robert.

While in their last village, Ben strolled passed the stall of an older woman with baskets of brightly colored fabric. Scarves, he realized as he inspected them more closely. 

“Your Highness” the woman lowered her head and folded her hands when he crossed in front of her.

“Did you make these?” he queried, running his fingertips over the silk. She nodded, silver hair falling in front of her eyes. Chris told her kindly they were  _ exquisite _ .

They were, Ben had to admit. Cindy would probably love one.

“Thank you m’lord” the woman whispered, eyes still never lifting. Ben held out a hand and one of the soldiers passed him his coin purse without needing to be told to.

“How much?”

“Nothing for you, of course, Prince - ”

“If you can’t take money from royalty, who can you take money from?” Ben tried to tease, but she still never looked at him or even cracked a smile. He pulled out several gold pieces and set them on a crate. The woman’s eyes finally moved and then bulged.

“Sire - ”

“The blue and the purple one.”

“Take them all - ”

“I’ll just take the two.”

“Please, take three” she thrust a third, blood red one in his direction. There were orange and yellow threads woven throughout the fabric. It was striking. “For the princess.”

The princess. Leslie. He hadn’t even been thinking about the princess. Would she even like them? Chris clasped his shoulder and, despite himself, Ben smiled.

Fine then, for the princess.

*****

Several of the servants, his mother and his wife waited in the courtyard when they rode through the palace gates on the eighth day. His mother flailed, waving frantically for him, but it was Leslie who he was watching.

She was wringing her hands out, hair pulled off her face and blue eyes so huge he could see them from his horse. Her cheeks were flushed and she folded her arms across her chest.

“Hello, Princess” he called down.

“I’m still mad at you.”

He shot her a look and Leslie bristled.

“I am - ”

“I brought you something” he climbed off Max and came directly in front of her.  Instantly, her expression turned to suspicious.

“What?”

Ben reached a hand back and Chris deposited the small package into it. Ben removed the scarves carefully and watched Leslie’s face brighten. Actually, she was quite pretty when she smiled, her whole face lighting up as if she’d swallowed the sun.

“I saw them in the last village” he explained, stomach fluttering a little. He couldn’t be nervous, could he? “This woman had dozens and I thought you would like them. I picked…” he bit his lip as she studied them. “I thought they were pretty.”

For several seconds, she said nothing. Finally -

“They’re beautiful” she whispered, caressing them between her small fingers. She was so small, he probably could’ve covered both of her hands with one of his.

He caught his mother’s eyes and exchanged a look with Leslie. Her cheeks flushed as she passed over the purple scarf.

He kissed the queen’s cheek and she beamed and touched his arm.

“My baby’s home.”

He pulled a face but rubbed her arm before turning back to Leslie.

“You must be very tired.”

He was exhausted. He took both his wife’s hands in his and heard her breath hitch. Where that had come from, he had no idea.

“Can I escort you to supper?”

“Of course.”

She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but her eyes said otherwise. He tucked her arm around his and guided her up the palace steps.

“Thank you” she whispered when they were out of earshot of everyone else. His chest tightened just a little and he simply nodded in response.

*****

The next morning he dressed before the sun was in the sky and ordered his horse saddled along with Chris’s. At the last minute he made a decision he hoped would help endear his wife to him just a little more.

“And Hecate” he added with a nod. “For the princess.”

Chris’s piercingly blue eyes sparkled. “That is a  _ wonderful _ idea, Ben.” 

It was a wonderful idea. Leslie might not enjoy his company, but Hecate was a good horse who would enjoy apples and sugarcubes and do exactly as Leslie directed her. 

He went himself to fetch Leslie, woke Ann and asked her to dress the princess for the day. Leslie stumbled out a few minutes later, looking mildly shocked.

“Prince Benjamin - ”

“I’ve asked Chris to ready the horses. I thought you might like to go riding down by the lake.”

He saw it, the instant realization flooded her face and her blue eyes flickered.

“You’re...we’re going riding?”

She looked so happy, Ben barely managed to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“Would you...would you like to - ?”

“YES!” she gasped. “I...very much! Thank you!”

She hugged him. It was the first time she’d ever hugged him. Her hair fell in his face and the scent of her perfume made his head feel light. Ben took her hand and kissed the back of it as she pulled away.

“We should go then. I had them make us a picnic.”

His wife. This woman was his wife and she was the happiest he’d ever seen her. He took her gently by the arm and led her through the palace and out back towards the stables.

She was still glowing when Chris brought forward a white arabian with flecks of grey throughout her coat.

Leslie had barely put her hands on Hecate’s face when the horse was nuzzling her.

“This is Hecate.”

“She’s beautiful” Leslie breathed.

“She likes you” Ben murmured, not wanting to break the spell. He could practically feel the joy emanating off Leslie and needed to preserve it. “Let’s bring her out front and we’ll...Chris is going to come too. Just for extra protection.”

“In Pawnee, I never needed protection. The man at the stables would have my horse ready every morning and I would ride for hours and it was fine.”

Ben swore something flickered behind her eyes when she mentioned  _ the man in the stables _ . The acid in his stomach burned hotter, but he wasn’t sure why.

“We must keep you safe, Princess” Chris cooed and Leslie managed a soft smile.

If she had more to say Leslie had obviously decided now wasn’t the time. Instead she followed Ben out to the courtyard, Hecate’s rein’s tightly in her fist.

*****

She rode well.

Fast. She flew down the paths and around corners and Hecate obeyed her every pull of the reins. Ben drove Max forward to keep pace - which he did easily - and reached out to slow Hecate as they reached the lake.

The settled on a blanket, fresh bread and honey between them. Leslie took a hearty bite and sighed as her eyes gleamed over the water.

“The lakes are so pretty here.”

“We have a lot of them” Ben nodded. “This is my favorite by the castle.”

“It’s gorgeous” she sighed contently, the swell of her breasts rising and falling with her inhale. If she’d been Cindy, Ben would’ve rolled her beneath him and tasted her skin with his lips. He would’ve made her back arch against the grass and her moans would’ve reverberated across the water.

“Benjamin” her clear voice cut through his fantasy. Ben gulped.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I called you an ass.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you” he sighed. “And I’m sorry you hate it here.”

She didn’t correct him.

“Benjamin - ”

“Ben.”

“What?” her gaze turned up.

“Ben, call me Ben.”

“Oh” she bit her lip. “Why did you send Lady Cindy away?”

“We...we were involved before you came.”

In slow motion, he watched her face fall. Was she sad he’d been with someone else?

“Do you love her?”

“Yes.”

He instantly regretted admitting that. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me. The stable...that man - ”

“Oh! No, he was just always kind to me.”

Something between jealousy and affection washed over Ben as a flush crept down Leslie’s neck and breasts. Fuck, he was straining inside his pants now and when Leslie’s eyes darted down he knew she had noticed.

“Oh” her face went bright red. “Do you need to…”

“Uh, yes, well, I mean   - ”

“Here?” nervousness crossed her face and Ben gulped. She really was pretty.

“We’re alone” he reasoned, because what good was having a wife if you couldn’t fuck her beside a lake. “I’ll send Chris away.”

Leslie’s brow furrowed, but she didn’t protest so Ben got up and asked Chris to take the horses to the stream. When he returned to the blanket Leslie had already moved things out of the way. He needed this. His hands were spasming he needed this so badly.

He lay Leslie down on the blanket and pulled at her dress until her breasts were free. He reached for his slacks, releasing his throbbing cock and pushed up Leslie’s skirt until he was lined up at her entrance. She was hot and tight and made his eyes roll back in his head.

When he looked up again, Leslie’s face was contorted in discomfort and her hands were limp on his arms. He winced at the scene and the finished quickly, nose between her breasts as stars filled his head.

“Okay?” he checked. She nodded and tried to smile as he rolled away from her. They both breathed. 

“It’s nice out here, right?”

“Yes.”

“We can come back tomorrow if you want.”

He heard her take a rattly breath.

“I’d like that.”

Ben pushed up and watched Leslie cover herself. Then he leaned back against the blanket, eyes falling shut.

*****

For the next week everything went almost exactly the same. Every morning he took her riding and Leslie shone with joy. Chris would disappear, he’d bury himself inside her on a blanket and she’d smile a little and not look close to tears.

He missed Cindy, though. He missed Cindy craving to touch him, be close to him, press up against him. He longed to feel excited at the prospect of being with his wife, not that it was something he got to do to her that she would just tolerate.

He did feel for Leslie though. He wanted her to be happy, not miserable, and she seemed to mostly enjoy their daily rides.

Hecate adored her. Actually, everyone adored her. Her servants, the stablehands, the kitchen staff...

Today, when he walked into the stable to meet her she was hugging the horse’s neck tightly and whispering into her mane. 

He cleared his throat and she whirled around.

“Ben!”

“Princess” he dipped his head slightly. “How are you?”

“Fine, good! Actually, I got a letter from my mother. How are - ”

“Will you go to the masquerade with me?”

Leslie’s jaw hung open. “Um, what -”

“We have a ball every summer. Nobles come from all over to visit with us. Go with me.”

“I didn’t know I had a choice.”

“You do. I’m giving you a choice.”

She smiled, a real smile meant for him. His heart fluttered.

“What should I go as?”

Hecate nudged her forward and Leslie stumbled and took the hand he offered her.

“Whatever you want.”

She licked her lips. “Can we  _ match _ ?”

He snorted. “Sure. Nothing too... _ pink _ though.”

She cackled, loud and boisterous and Ben was taken aback. He found himself chuckling.

“Nothing pink” she agreed, her thumb rubbing against his absentmindedly. “Red?”

“I like red.”

Something behind Leslie’s eyes made him take pause.

“Are we still going riding?”

“Yes. Hecate’s ready. I asked them to bring Max around for you.”

He dropped a kiss to the back of her hand.

*****

He went to her bed chamber that night and Leslie actually sighed softly when he finished inside   her. After he rolled away she smiled and they held hands again.

“Are...are you good?”

He wanted her to be, Ben realized. For as much as he missed Cindy and liked being with Cindy more, he wanted Leslie to be okay.

She sat up on her elbow and nodded. Ben leaned over and brushed his lips against her temple.

“Goodnight, Princess - ”

“Wait!” she grabbed onto his arm. “I just want to tell you something about the costumes for the masquerade.”

“Oh” Ben shifted to face her. “Sure.”

“A phoenix.”

Ben’s insides stirred at the image of Leslie in deep red and gold. She would make heads turn, he was sure of it.

“That sounds good.”

“Really?” she beamed at him. “Okay great, I’ll start working on the costumes - ”

“Wait,” he pulled her back. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we have to make the costumes - ”

“Leslie” he frowned. “There’s a dressmaker. They’ll do it all. You don’t have to - ”

“But I want to! I love making things! It’ll be beautiful, I promise. You will look handsome and princely and - ”

“You’re a princess. You shouldn’t have to sew.”

“But I want to. My mother taught me.”

She pouted, but not the way Cindy’s did. It wasn’t forced, or feigned for a reaction. Leslie’s bottom lip jutted out all soft and pink. Ben almost kissed it.

“If you want to.”

She hugged his neck, more tightly than she ever had before. Ben touched her back and let his face drop. She was soft and warm and smelled of vanilla.

“Thank you” she rubbed his back gently. “Goodnight.”

He peeled away and put his robe back on just as Ann bustled in with a fresh basin of water.

“Your Highness!” she squawked and ran away. Leslie giggled and Ben’s stomach dropped. He loved when she laughed, even when it was because he couldn’t get her corset undone or slipped on the grass when he tried to thrust inside her.

‘You’re not usually here this long.”

Ben shrugged a little and promised he’d see her in the morning.

*****

She was stunning.

Standing there, on the grand staircase leading to the ballroom in a gown that put everyone else in the room to shame. Ben had been waiting in his own costume, ornate mask in hand and wondering if Cindy would be there when his bride appeared and he forgot everyone else in the room.

Her mask was on, but as Leslie got closer he could see her clear blue eyes shining through it. And their was no mistaking her blonde curls or tiny stature.

Ben dropped to his knee as soon as she was in arm’s length, taking her by the hand and murmuring a greeting. Somewhere, a horn sounded to announce their arrival.

“Princess” he stood, mouth dry. “Good lord.”

Her face turned the color of her dress.

“Really?”

Instead of answering, Ben took her by the arm and guided her into the ballroom. Every eye in the room turned to face them and crowd fell silent.

Someone announced their Royal Highnesses, but Ben couldn’t stop staring at his wife’s flushed skin and red lips.

“Will you dance with me?” he whispered in her ear. She turned, surprised.

“You hate dancing?”

“Who told you that?”

“We danced at the wedding, you hated it.”

“Um, excuse me, just because I’m bad at dancing doesn’t mean I hate it.”

Leslie cackled and a few heads turned. Ben smirked into her hair.

“Sorry” she zipped her lips. “Princesses don’t cackle.”

He spun her sloppily and took her into his arms as the song changed.

“Dance with me, Princess.”

She settled into his grip and they started to move.

*****

Chris, who had been very distracted all night, interrupted them to ask for a dance.

“I’ll find you something to drink” Ben brushed his lips against Leslie’s cheek, noting how warm they were. She thanked him and allowed Chris to guide her to the other side of the dance floor.

Ben had just asked one of the kitchen staff to bring Leslie a cold drink when Cindy appeared. Her dark hair was swept in an elegant knot and her green dress emphasized her tiny waist.

“Hello Ben.”

He lifted his gaze and gave a curt nod. “Cindy. You look nice.”

“Thank you.” 

“How are things?”

“Fine” his eyes darted to where Leslie was swaying happily in Chris’s arms. Cindy stepped closer.

“Did you think about what I said?”

“About what?” 

“About moving back into the castle and being with you.”

Ben straightened. “Cindy...I told you, I’m not doing that.”

“Royalty everywhere does it. You could keep me here and then when Leslie goes back to Pawnee you could divorce her and marry me instead! We can rule - ”

“The princess” Ben snapped, an unexpected wave of anger washing over him. Cindy’s eyes widened.

“I’m - ”

“She is the princess. Address her as such.”

“Of course” Cindy’s cheeks colored. “I only meant, you should be with someone you love -”

“I love my wife.”

He was as shocked as Cindy to hear those words fall from his lips. Ben didn’t expect them to be true, not really. He had grown to care for Leslie over the last few weeks, but love was something else entirely.

But he did not plan on taking a mistress and if those words were enough to keep Cindy at bay, so be it.

“You - ”

“Yes” he cleared his throat. “And I do think it’s time you were on your way” he glanced at the door. “Should I ask someone to get your carriage?”

Cindy practically growled at him and stalked off in a huff.

*****

The night wore on. He retrieved Leslie from Chris and offered her a cold beverage before guiding her to meet members of the court. Everyone greeted her warmly and a few sized her up and gave a nod of approval.

When Ann appeared at Leslie side they whispered to each other.

“Ben, I have to powder my nose.”

He gave her hand a squeeze when she slipped away and felt something that was definitely a form of strong affection for his bride. She was so sweet, so kind to everyone, the more he was around her the more he realized she laughed loudly and often.

He did not notice Cindy follow her.

He did, however, notice Cindy emerge from an alcove with a smile on her face. A sly smile, almost a sneer.

It wasn’t until almost half an hour had passed that Ben started to get concerned. He glanced around for Leslie, in case he’d missed her, and then locked eyes with Ann across the room. He made eye contact with Chris, who was immediately making a beeline for the brunette and dropping his lips to her ear.

Ann definitely glared at Ben as Chris came striding back over.

“Ben” Chris reached for his arm. “Cindy apparently told the princess you are in love with each other and the princess should get used to her being around. She said she’s moving into the castle to -”

“Where’s Leslie?” Ben barked. Chris shook his head apologetically. 

“I’ll send Andrew with five of his men for her.” 

“Get me my sword.”

Chris’s eyes widened. “Ben, it’s very late - ”

“And the princess has run off alone,  _ get me my sword _ .”

Chris bowed and ran away just as Ben made a beeline for Cindy, who was meandering towards the balcony. His knuckles wrapped around her elbow and she squeaked as he spun her to face him.

“Ben! You’re hurting me!”

“ _ She _ is the princess. How dare you speak to her like that! I should have you arrested for treason!”

Ben watched the blood slowly drain from Cindy’s cheeks.

“Ben - ”

“Your Highness” he snarled. “Make sure you remember that.”

Tears fell down her cheeks and he loosened his hold just slightly.

“I’m s-sorry” she trembled hard under his gaze and Ben guided her towards the exit. He passed her off to one of the guards and ordered her home. The guard nodded curtly.

“Do not speak to the princess again. Ever. Stay away from us.”

The tears continued to stream and she nodded, sniffling noisily.

“Y-yes, Your Highness. I’m sorry - ”

He pushed her forward and turned back to the ballroom just as Chris was bringing him his sword. He took it wordlessly and gave a quick nod at Ann before heading through the foyer and into the night.

Andrew had already taken his team to the perimeter of the grounds, so Ben decided to search inside them first. Leslie was not stupid and she wasn’t going to go wandering around in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night.

Still, as Ben passed bushes of  _ engaged _ couples and women squealing he remembered there were other kinds of trouble Leslie could get into within the castle grounds.

She wasn’t in the gardens and Ben picked up the pace as they jogged towards the stables around the corner. They were quiet, only owls hooting and leaves rustling in the breeze. It was a warm night, sweat already starting to bead on his skin from exertion, but he didn’t pay any mind to it.

When he pushed through the stable doors he saw her right away, blonde hair shining in the blackness and Hecate’s face close to Leslie’s. Ben only realized in that moment his pulse had been racing and took a deep, cleansing breath.

“Go” he commanded Chris, who gave a nod and excused himself. Leslie didn’t turn as the hay crunched under his boots when he approached.

Her cheeks were damp and he reached for her gently.

“Leslie - ”

“You love her - ”

“No” he peeled Leslie away from Hecate, who was mostly definitely shooting him an unimpressed look. “I didn’t say that. And I certainly don’t feel that. I sent her away and she was angry with me, jealous of you. She wanted me to take her as my…” he gulped the word down, but Leslie’s blue eyes acknowledge what he meant to say.

“And you don’t want that - ”

“ _ No _ ” he took her hands in his. “No, that is the last thing I want” he rubbed his thumbs against hers. “Leslie, I swear to you - ”

“Because if you do, if that would make you happy, that would be okay.”

His breath hitched. He’d thought about Cindy for so long, thought about how much he missed touching her, kissing her, being in bed with her. He thought about how Cindy made him feel important while Leslie always seemed like she was just waiting for him to go away.

He had wanted that. He hadn’t wanted to disrespect his wife, but he had wanted to keep…

“No” he tilted her chin with a finger and stroked her cheek. “I don’t want that.”

He wasn’t in love with Cindy. He wasn’t in love with anyone, really, but it felt like something was stirring within him the more time he spent with Leslie in his life. He could never be in love with someone...what Cindy had done to Leslie was just  _ cruel _ .

She exhaled when his lips found hers and Ben held her head in his hands, kissing slowly until Leslie pushed back. Her mouth was hot, insistent and he slid his hands down her arm and across her waist. She was so tiny, she fit perfectly between his palms but kissed back urgently, with all the energy and excitement he’d grown to expect from her.

His little fireball in a red dress.

A noise escaped her throat, low and breathy and Ben’s cock twitched. She’d never made that noise before. He liked that noise, he wanted to hear it again.

Hecate neighed loudly and startled them both. Ben groaned and slid an arm around his wife who giggled into his chest.

“She doesn’t like me now.”

“It’s my fault. I told her you didn’t like  _ me _ .”

Ben snorted and swayed gently, enjoy the way the moonlight bounced over her cheekbones. It was the most he’d ever held his wife, but he felt protective of her tonight. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Should we go back up?” 

Leslie grumbled. “I suppose if we must.”

*****

The guests had left, his bedroom window was thrown open and a light breeze cooled his heated skin. Leslie lay on her side, propped up on her elbow with a sheet covering her naked body and her hair flowing loosely down her back and shoulders.

His body felt heavy with sleep and his mind was starting to drift off as he sunk deeper into the mattress.  

“Ben” she whispered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Her fingers were delicate and soothing. “I should go, let you rest.”

He kissed her fingertips and asked if she was alright.

Leslie nodded and gave him a soft smile.

“I’ll see you in the morning?”

He reached up to peck her lips and felt her exhale.

“I’ll walk you” he whispered. Leslie shook her head with a soft laugh.

“I’m fine. Go to sleep.”

He sighed heavily.

“Sleep well, Princess.”

She should’ve stayed, he realized later.

He'd wanted her to.

And that was definitely something. 


	3. Amity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three is up! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this installment!

****Lady Cindy needed to check herself.

How dare she spread lies about Ben to Leslie to make her feel awful. He promised her over and over again that he’d said nothing of the sort to Cindy and she believed him. She really did. Ben had been quite honest about wanting to marry Cindy just a few weeks back, why would he have said otherwise now?

And he kissed her. A real, proper kiss with lips tugging and tongues sliding and toes curling. It was wonderful. She could’ve done that all day…

Leslie sighed. Why couldn’t it feel like _that_ when they were in bed?

It wasn’t awful. Ben was gentle always, and his big hands felt nice against her skin. It just wasn’t... _toe curling_.

Leslie imagined the kissing again as she lay in bed, feeling a flood of warmth to her center. Maybe she would try and get Ben to give her a real kiss every night. Maybe he’d liked it as much as she had…

The door to her room burst open and Ann rushed in, clothes twisted and hair sticking out at odd angles. Leslie sat up and frowned.

“Ann - ”

“Your Highness, I am _so_ sorry.”

“What’s wrong - ”

“Last night! I wasn’t here when you went to bed!”

“Oh, I went to Ben’s bed and then one of the guards walked me back. He was tired.”

Ann took a few deep breaths.

“I washed myself up. I didn’t want to wake anybody it was so late. I’m fine.”

Something strange was happening. Ann’s eyes were glassy and Leslie hadn’t remembered seeing her at the ball when she returned from the stables with Ben.

“Ann- ”

“I did something awful!”

Leslie’s eyes bulged and she patted the mattress hurriedly. “I’m sure you didn’t. Come tell me about it.”

Ann settled reluctantly and dropped her face into her hands.

“Chris...I was talking to Chris and we danced and...I went... _with him_.”

 _Oh god_.

“You... _with Chris_?”

“Yes!” Ann squeaked behind her hands. “It was my first time.”

“Oh my god!” Leslie’s voice rose a decibel. “How...are you okay?” Leslie reached for her friend’s hand, instantly flashing back to her own first time and how awful it had been.

“I’m…” Ann bit her lip. “ _Amazing_.”

Leslie’s eyes went wide of their own volition. “What?”

“It’s amazing. It was amazing. He was so...I want to do it a million more times.”

_What?_

Leslie tried her very hardest not to start pouting. Ann wanted to do that a million times? It was _that_ good? How come she got to court a guy who was really excellent at that stuff and Leslie was stuck with one who wasn’t…

Okay, yes, she pouted.

“I’m happy for you - ”

“We’re going to get married. Not for a while, but we are. He said I’m the most magnificent woman he’s ever met.”

“Wow.”

“Are you upset?”

“No.” She was. Leslie hated to admit it, but it seemed so unfair.

“I’m happy for you” Leslie was that too though. 100%, she was happy for the most beautiful handmaiden in the world. They held hands for a while and Leslie recapped the events of her own evening, her head still spinning.

“Ben has to go to council with his father today, after breakfast. Maybe we can go to the market?”

“Are you allowed?”

“We’ll take a guard.”

“Ugh, Leslie, I can’t believe what Cindy said to you.”

“Me either, but Ben said it was a lie because she was jealous” she smiled to herself. “He kissed me in the stables.”

Ann’s eyes widened. “Really?!”

“Yes” Leslie nodded, glad she had a story to share. “It was very sweet.’

“You’ll have to tell me everything when we go to the market” Ann jumped out of bed and started pulling out her clothes for the day. Leslie allowed herself to be dressed and thought back to the kiss. _That_ had been amazing. Leslie wanted to do that a million times over.

Maybe they were doing the rest of it wrong.

*****

“I got a letter from Henry” her husband’s hand was in her hair, toying with it gently. They’d just finished... _that_. Ben had wiped himself off with a warm cloth and started talking as he did the same for her. The water was warm and soothing and Leslie was so relaxed it was hard to feel surprised when he curled back into her on the bed.

“What did he say?”

“He doesn’t miss me” Ben’s lips twitched in a way that made him look younger. “Which means he does.

Leslie leaned into her husband.

“How was the market today?” He brushed his lips along her throat as he waited for an answer. Leslie shivered.

“It was nice. It’s huge, much bigger than Pawnee. The guard wouldn’t let me get too close to anything though. I had to send Ann.”

His big hand curled gently around her hip and he snuggled into her neck. She inhaled deeply.

“How was council?” Was she supposed to ask? Her mother would’ve asked, but things were definitely different in Partridge. Ben sighed.

“It was okay” he yawned into her skin, brushing his lips over her bare arm. “You’re so beautiful.”

Leslie frowned. “What happened?”

“At council?”

She nodded as he kept nuzzling for a few seconds. When he pulled away he was resting on his elbow.

“They were discussing the treaty we’re going to sign with the Californians. They wanted to make sure we were getting enough gold for lending our forces.”

“We have enough gold.”

“We have a better military and they’re on the brink of a revolt. The king there hasn’t been... _redistributing the wealth_ appropriately and their people are getting restless.”

Leslie frowned. “Well, instead of defending him we should tell him to give his people what they need! That would be a better treaty.”

Ben stared at her for a few seconds, hair all flattened down on the side he’d been lying on. Leslie flushed.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t ask me for an opinion - ”

“What would you do?”

“If I was the King of California?” she paused. “Well, for starters I’d go see the ocean every day.”

Ben chuckled.

“I would visit the people and see what their lives are like and then I would make sure they had what they needed to be happy, and then maybe I’d get additionally military just in case. But that’s a bandaid solution, not problem solving.”

“Royalty’s been doing this for decades, making the people suffer while they hide away in their towers.”

“That’s not right.”

“No, I agree.”

His hand slid to her cheek and he kissed her deeply. Leslie’s stomach twisted as their noses rubbed together before he pulled away. His lips were soft but insistent and he tasted like wine from supper.

“I like when you do that.”

Ben’s cheeks tinged pink. “Oh….yeah?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Do you like when...um...do you like when I do anything else?”

“Um” now, her cheeks warmed. “Just, kissing is my favorite.”

Ben slid his lips over hers again just as the door to her chambers flew open.

“Les - Oh!” Ann squawked. “Oh my...Your Highness I am _so_ sorry - ”

“You can go” Ben called back, a vein of sarcasm in his tone. Ann shot Leslie a frantic look and then practically ran out of the room as quickly as she’d entered. Ben rolled his eyes a little.

“Does she always do that?”

“Come in after we…?”

He nodded and Leslie did the same.

“She just makes sure everything’s okay.”

“O-oh” now he sat up. “Are you...not okay after?”

She touched his cheek softly when the concern flooded his eyes.

“I’m okay. I just…” she swallowed hard. “I get a little lonely at night. The castle’s so big and in Pawnee I used to go visit my parents all the time. It was very different…”

“You would tell me if I hurt you, right?”

“I would tell you.”

He shifted, settling his face in her neck. “You know, when we had the meeting with your father...he was sick with himself over it. You could tell.”

“He promised me I could marry whoever I wanted and still rule. But the kingdom needed me to form an alliance with Partridge or the people would’ve starved. I’m not selfish - I understand.”

He draped an arm across her body and laced their fingers together.

“Ben - ?”

“You saved me from marrying Cindy, you know.”

Leslie stilled. “You wanted to marry her.”

“I did. Henry warned me not to, but now I know better” he took a shaky breath. “You like when I kiss you?”  

“Yes.”

“What else do you like?”

“This” she turned closer and he tightened his hold. “I like talking to you like this.”

He studied her for a few long seconds and then called for Ann to come back. She bustled in, eyes on the ground. “Put out the candles and then you’re dismissed.”

The room slowly darkened as Ann silently obeyed. When she was done, the door clicked shut. It was only the moon and the stars that let Leslie see Ben’s face.

His lips found hers again, his hand tangled in her curls and their limbs entwined.

“Sleep well, Princess” Ben murmured as she tucked under his arm. Leslie wasn’t tired yet, but she drew patterns on his chest until Ben was snoring softly.

Actually, this part might be her favorite.

*****

“We’re making jam” she pushed up her sleeves as the dozen members of the kitchen staff scuttled around them. Ben frowned.

“Leslie, we don’t - ”

“I want to make jam, Benjamin. And I already promised Lorraine we wouldn’t make a mess and if we did we would clean it up. So roll up your sleeves, _Your Future Grace_ , because this is happening.”

He leaned down and kissed her ear. They’d grown much more affectionate since the ball. Touching because they wanted to, little kisses here and there, it made her feelings for Ben a lot stronger.

Which may or may not be a good thing, she hadn’t decided yet.

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

Leslie definitely felt closer to him. He’d stayed in her bed for seven whole nights, and when the fall winds had rattled through the window Ben had gotten up to close it before stoking the fire.

She’d missed him, in that brief instant he was gone. She’d already grown to enjoy having him sleeping beside her, waking up together in the morning. He teased her about her sleep (or lack thereof) and pressed their lips together her through easy smiles.

A little while later she was adding sugar to the mixture when he nudged her gently.

“Where did you learn to do all of this?”

“My mother. She was a commoner.”

“I’d heard that” he twisted his fingers through her hair and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. She swatted at him.

“And you like this? Manual labor?”

“I love it. I love feeling useful” she took a spoon and dipped it into the bubbling jam, blowing on it before offering a taste. Ben touched his lips to it and licked them.

“Mhmm” he murmured. “Okay, that is delicious.”

Leslie brought the same spoon to her own lips and tasted it. It was delicious. It just maybe needed a little more sugar…

“Noooooo” he tugged on her wrist. “No more sugar." He dipped down to kiss the spot where his thumb had been and she giggled, dropping the spoon.

“If we get some blueberries from the market we can make blueberry jam too.”

“I have to go into the village tomorrow. Come with me and we’ll get some blueberries.”

Her chest tightened. “Really?”

“Sure. We’ll take the carriage and - ”

“Can we meet the villagers and talk to people?!”

Ben blinked. “That’s a really big deal for you, isn’t it?”

“ _Yes_ , Ben, I want to know your - _our_ \- kingdom.”

“And it will make you happy?”

“Yes” she rubbed his cheek as something flickered behind his eyes. He nodded quickly.

“Okay, then that’s what we’ll do.”

She kissed him hard, tongue pushing and swallowing his groan and his hands went to her ass. Their hips bumped and her fingers tightened in his shirt.

“We should go upstairs” he murmured. “Before supper.”

“We’re making jaaaaam.”

“It’s making itself now.”

“We have to clean up.”

“The staff will do it. That’s what they’re for.”

“Ben” she narrowed her eyes. “I promised we would clean up. They’re making supper, I don’t want to create more work for them.”

His lips twitched, but he nodded. “Yes, dear.”

*****

Two days later was a beautiful, crisp fall day. The scent of fresh baked bread wafted through the market, the trees were turning gold and orange and people young and old bustled around them.

They passed shops with beautiful silks, stalls with vegetables (bleh) and even pastries. Her eyes lit up when she saw chocolate truffles and Ben bought her a box before taking a hold of her hand.

At the back of the market she spoke with a young seamstress who had the the most stunning turquoise fabric Leslie had ever seen. She asked how much and the woman refused her repeatedly, red curls shaking in front of her eyes.

“I’ll make you a dress, Princess” she curtsied and Leslie flushed. She could make her own dress.

“Please” the woman practically gasped. “It would be an honor.”

Leslie’s brow furrowed and Ben slid in beside her. “But - ”

“Make the princess a dress and bring it up to the castle. You will be compensated.”

The woman curtsied even more deeply and thanked them both. Ben smiled.

“Let’s get your blueberries, m’dear.”

Leslie wasn’t used to being so... _revered_.

After blueberry shopping, Ben took her down by the stream with Hecate. She was nibbling on a few of the blueberries and thinking about how handsome her husband was when he asked if she trusted him. Her heart stopped briefly. The answer was yes, she trusted him completely. Maybe too much. But as the first few drops of rain started to splatter against her cape Leslie felt better when his palm slid under hers.

He helped her up onto Hecate and pulled himself onto Max before taking off towards the woods. The brush was thick, the dark grey clouds ominous as their horses pounded along the path at full speed to get out of the wet. It was pouring by the time they skidded to a stop in front of a small cottage, a hearty fire burning through the window. Leslie’s mind was spinning with where they could be, but the simplest answer was probably the truest one.

A man, with Ben’s brown hair, eyes and sharp jaw appeared on the front steps grinning almost wildly.

Henry.

The firstborn. The future king. The man she was supposed to marry.

He approached her without hesitation, soothing Hecate with a few words and lifting Leslie to the ground. He didn’t set Leslie down, or even introduce himself, until she was under the porch where it was dry. Ben rolled his eyes as he landed in the mud and splattered all over himself.

“Be glad it’s only mud” Henry quipped. “Stables around back, you can put the horses in there.”

Ben looked taken aback and Henry smirked.

“What’s wrong future king? Don’t know how to take off their bridles without help?”

Ben scowled, grabbing both horses by the reins and leading them carefully around the back of the cottage as his increasingly damp clothes sank heavier into his frame.

“Henry” Ben’s brother bowed and kissed her hand. “Pleasure to meet you finally, Princess.”

“And you” she dared to hold his gaze. It was warm, much warmer than Ben’s had been when she’d first met him. Leslie wondered what would’ve happened if Henry hadn’t abdicated. Would they be happy? In love?

Or would he be miserable and missing the woman he wanted to marry?

Probably the latter.

“Come inside” a petite brunette, even tinier than Leslie, appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were huge,with thick lashes and a tiny bow mouth. She was less traditionally beautiful and more striking, but the longer Leslie stared the harder it was to tear her eyes away.

“You’ll catch your death a cold, please come inside, Princess.”

Leslie followed Elena through the door with Henry just behind her. Instantly, she was hit with a wave of heat and she shed her cape to allow it to bathe her skin. A chill she hadn’t known she’d had seeped out of her body. Leslie exhaled.

“Oh, let me fetch you some clothes, Princess - ”

“Leslie” she wrung out her hands. “You have a beautiful home.”

They did. There was a plush sofa to sit on, a large hearth with the fire and a heavy oak table near the kitchen. It was the furthest thing from palatial, but it was comforting, cozy. It would be a nice place for a family.

“You are very kind” Elena’s voice was soft and melodic. “There’s fresh bread and stew for supper. Will you stay?”

“Do you have enough?”  Ben asked from the doorway.

“Just because I’m not a prince anymore doesn’t mean we’re poor, Benny” Henry called back. “Stay for supper. You might have to stay the night if this weather keeps up.”

Ben cast Leslie a look and gave a slight nod. “Alright then.”

Elena stood slowly and motioned for Leslie to follow, guiding her down the hall to a small bedroom with a thick quilt on the mattress. As Elena rifled for clothes, Leslie’s eyes were instantly drawn to the patchwork.

“This is lovely. Did you make it?”

“Thank you. I did. My mother helped me” a soft brown dress was placed in Leslie’s hands. “You’re not with child, are you?”

Leslie’s eyes widened. “N-no. I don’t...not yet.”

“Oh” Elena shrugged. “I thought you might be. I was hoping we could share stories - ”

“You are!” Leslie squeaked. “Oh my god, congratulations!”

Elena’s face went bright red as Leslie threw her arms around her and hugged tightly.

“That is so great!”

“Thank you, Princess.” 

Elena’s lips twitched and Leslie beamed back. They may have only just met, but they were family after all.

“I’m surprised you’re not.”

Now, Leslie blushed and Elena shook her head.

“Oh dear, don’t fret about it. We were... _all day_ some days. We didn’t even get out of bed. It probably happened then.”

Leslie’s eyes bulged. _All day?_

“Isn’t it...don’t you get tired of it?”

“Not really” Elena shrugged with a slight grin. “It’s amazing. Henry’s...I’m very lucky to have him.”

Amazing, Leslie swallowed the word like an overly large pill. That’s what Ann had said.           

Crap on a shoehorn, why was being with Ben not _amazing_ ? What if it was never going to be amazing? What if it was amazing with Cindy, but no matter how sweet Leslie and Ben were to each other or how close they grew, their bedroom life would just always be... _fine_.

Ugh, that was depressing to contemplate.

*****

The stew was hearty and delicious with just the right amount of spices, heating Leslie from the inside out. She reminded herself to ask Elena for the recipe before she left. The storm raged outside, but the sturdy cottage only creaked a little as Henry and Ben regaled tales from their childhood. Henry told of one time when they snuck away to go finishing and their father was furious. One time they’d taken a boat out and it had capsized with their friend Jack in it. They’d fallen in the lake and their mother had forbidden them from playing with Jack ever again.

If Leslie’s mother had been that strict she’d have had no friends at all.

The spoke of Stephanie, their sister, who was away studying on the coast. She was betrothed already to a much older man that Ben would meet when he got to California.

“You’re going to be the king, Benny, you make sure Dad’s not selling her off to some sick bastard who lives in a brothel.”

“So, someone like Dad” Ben snorted into his mug of ale. Henry snuffled and Elena shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Did Benny tell you what your father did when he arrived to negotiate your wedding, Leslie?”

“N-no” it seemed a lifetime ago now her parents were in Partridge.

“He took me for a long walk in the garden and said you were his and Pawnee’s most prized possession and I would do well to remember that.”

Leslie felt a wave of affection for her father and wished he were there. She was fine, but she wasn’t home. This place still didn’t feel like home completely. People loved her at home.

Although, the more time she spent with Ben the more she started to think…

In the market today, in her bed at night, making jam, talking about council...Ben made her feel valued and for that she might...she might feel that way about him. And maybe that was why their bedroom activities were so disappointing.

Her husband reached out and touched the back of her hand, as if he knew what she was thinking in that moment. When Henry and Elena cleared their dishes he settled beside her.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded and choked out: “Elena’s having a baby.”

Ben’s brow furrowed. “Henry told me. Don’t say anything back at the castle. Until we have our own child theirs will be the heir presumptive and my father will…” 

“I will get on that” she didn’t mean to sound so annoyed but her head was hurting and she wanted to lie down. The day had been a lot to take and being married required too much of your emotions.

“Leslie, that’s not what I meant - ”

“I’m sorry I’m bad at getting pregnant, but everyone says being in bed with a man should be amazing and it’s not and I feel like we’re doing something wrong! Or I’m doing something wrong!”

She didn’t know why the very notion made her so emotional, but she was breathing heavily when she stopped ranting and she felt like she might burst into tears.

“Maybe you have to be in love or something” she whispered, throat tight. She wanted to tell her husband she might be in love with him. No, she wanted him to say he was in love with her.

He didn’t.

Instead, he stared at her hard before dragging her mouth to his while his hand tangled in her hair. Leslie’s whimpered. When the kiss broke he smeared the tears off her cheeks and pecked the tip of her nose.

“I have a present for you.”

Leslie blinked. “When did you get a present for me?”

“I have my ways” he produced a small velvet pouch and tipped the contents into her hand. A ring. A beautiful diamond ring the glittered brilliantly in the firelight sat in her palm.

“Henry was meant to give it to you. He still had it. It was our grandmother’s.”

“Oh!” she patted her cheeks. “But he should give it to Elena!”

“I told him that but he said it’s not a ring for anyone but the future queen.”

Leslie inhaled sharply as Ben slid it onto her hand. Henry and Elena were distracted in the other room so he pulled her more tightly into his chest after he did.

“So…” he toyed with her fingers. “What...um...what we do is not...great?”

She blushed.

“Is it for you?”

“Well...yeah” she could picture the boyish grin on his face without looking at him. “But not for you.”

“It’s nice, it’s just not…”

“Right” he swallowed audibly. “You’re...quiet.”

“Am I?”

“Yes” he tugged on her hair lightly. “Except when I kiss you.”

“I told you. That’s my favorite.”

Ben smiled gently, but it didn’t quite touch his eyes. He tucked her head into his neck as Henry returned to the sitting room.

“The rain’s stopped” he hesitated. “You’re welcome to stay, but if you’re gone from the castle all night - ”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Leslie stood with a grumble. She’d been so comfortable she’d hoped they would get to sleep at the cottage instead of at the palace. Although she did want to talk to Ben alone some more and this wasn’t the place to do it.

She said something about her dress but Elena shook her head vigorously.

“Please keep it, your clothes are still wet. I’ve wrapped them up for you.”

Leslie accepted the parcel gratefully and slid into her cape as the brothers embraced.

“Come back soon” she heard Henry whisper. “Bring her.”

Ben nodded and they clung to each other a little before pulling away. After she’d climbed back on Hecate.Ben pulled on Hecate’s reins until they were side by side and pecked her lips.

“We’ll ride fast and get you into a warm bath.”

She smiled and nodded before taking off down the King’s Road.

*****

Leslie did get her warm bath, but not the way she wanted it to. She’d been imagining sinking into the sudsy water scented with beautiful oils before falling into bed beside her husband, but instead they were met in the courtyard by what felt like half the guard and all of her ladies. She was pulled from her horse by Andrew and April latched onto her arm, almost shoving her through the palace doors, dark eyes blazing.

“The king’s super mad” she informed Leslie. “He wants an audience with both of you. The prince is in big trouble.”

Leslie spun back to look for Ben, but he was already in deep conversation with Chris, his eyes set on the ground.

Oh, no.

Her hair was washed and she was fitted in her finest silk before being sent out into the corridor with Andrew, who beamed as if nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. Andrew led her to the great hall where King Steven sat in his throne. Ben was already there, standing in front of his father and looking irritated.

“What’s she doing here?” Steven barked. Leslie flushed.

“I was told you wanted an audience - ”

“What’s she doing here, Benny?”

“She just told you” Ben snapped. “If you’d listen, you’d know.”

Steven sighed, standing up and coming down the steps to where Ben was.

“Are you fucking her?”

“Good lord.”

“Are you?!”

“ _Yes_.”

“Then why isn’t she pregnant?” he turned to Leslie. “Is something wrong with you? Is your father trying to pull a fast one on me?”

“No!” angry tears burned her eyes. “No, Your Grace, nothing’s…” She didn’t think anything was wrong, at least. She’d never tried to get pregnant before.

“Great” King Steven threw up his hands. “Henry knocked up that peasant and the future queen is barren - ”

“I’m _not_!” Leslie shouted and the king rolled his eyes.

“I’m done with her, Andrew. Take her away.”

“Dad, you’re being ridiculous” Ben reached for Leslie’s hand and shot Andrew a look. “It’s only been a few months and Henry might not even have a son.”

“He’s still got better odds than you do right now.”

“We have _time_ ” he pulled Leslie into his arms. “And maybe she is and we just don’t know yet. Leslie’s not a farm animal - ”

“We’ll bring Lady Cindy back to the court and you can try with her as well.”

Leslie’s blood turned cold and Ben’s eyes widened.

“It would be illegitimate.”

“Henry wouldn’t protest it if she gave you a boy. There’s no point putting all of your eggs in one basket.”

Now, the tears came fast and furious and the king pulled a face.

“Andrew, take her out of my sight.”

“She’s fine - ”

“Nobody wants to see that - ”

“ _You_ caused that.”

“Andrew!”

Andrew jumped forward and took Leslie gently by the arm. Ben murmured something about his quarters and Andrew gave a quick nod.

“Sir, yes sir, Your Highness.”

When they were outside of the great hall Leslie managed a few deep breaths.

“Awww, Princess, don’t cry. The king’s just like that sometimes.”

“Sort of an ass?”

Even in the dim light, she saw Andrew’s ears turn pink.

“He wants to bring Lady Cindy back as Ben’s mistress.”

Just saying the words made her sniffle and Andrew whipped out a handkerchief. Leslie thanked him and dabbed her eyes.

“Maybe that’ll be better...less pressure on you.”

“Maybe” she whispered as he took her towards Ben’s chambers. Maybe Ben would feel that way too. God, she couldn’t even imagine it, having to share her husband after they were finally growing closer.

Andrew opened the door and escorted her inside. The candles were lit and there was a fresh basin of water and a face cloth.

“Do you want me to get Ann?”

She did, but who knew how long Ben would be. She didn’t want to make Ann stay awake for that.

“No, that’s fine. Thank you Andrew.”

He gave an apologetic nod as he closed the door behind him and left Leslie alone to cry into a pillow.

*****

It was nearly dawn by the time Ben returned looking incredibly weary. Leslie hadn’t slept a wink but even so, she felt wide awake. She feared what the king had possibly done to him for the last six hours.

“Did they send the messenger?” she managed to croak out as Ben shed his belt and sword. His brow furrowed.

“What messenger?”

“For Lady Cindy.”

“There’s no messenger” he crawled onto the mattress and rolled her over with ease. Leslie stretched. “Cindy’s not coming anywhere near us. I made that clear.”

“But I’m not...what if I can’t - ”

“We brought in the physician and he said it can take a few months and told my father not to worry, you’re young and fertile and we’ll have an heir.”

“Oh”  she wiped her eyes and Ben pulled her closer.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes” she lied.

“You’re not” he murmured, stroking her hair. “How could you be?” 

“I’m sorry -”

“Nope, you’re not that either. You’ve done nothing wrong” he slid his hand down her arm. “I have council this afternoon and I plan to sleep until then.”

He was still wearing his clothes and his eyes were already falling shut. Leslie leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly. Ben smiled.

“Go to sleep, goofball.”

“Get undressed.”

“Mhmmm, you first.”

“I need help.”

His hair was already a mess when he sat up and motioned for Leslie to stand in front of him. He undid her laces quickly and pushed her dress to the floor. His fingers dipped under the hem over her slip and peeled it up over her head.

She was naked. Fully naked in front of her husband for the first time. He groaned when she turned around and her stomach twisted.

“Good lord, you’re beautiful” he gasped like it was the first time he’d seen her. He pushed his lips into her belly and then over each nipple. His tongue flicked and Leslie made a soft noise as her hands tangled in his hair. Her skin prickled.

“So, so beautiful” he flicked again and his hands started to rub her waist. Leslie inhaled sharply as he suckled against the swell of her breast.

“Do you...like this?”  His palms moved to cup her ass and a moan escaped Leslie’s throat. Ben’s eyes lifted to hers, dark and liquid.

“Yes.”

In one swift move Leslie was on her back, sideways across his bed with his lips on her neck as his hands slid over her. He moved back down to her breast and sucked harder. Leslie moaned more loudly and arched into him.

“Ben” she panted as he shifted down her body to her hips. Where was he going, her lips were up …

He took a long lick at the crest of her thigh and his hot breath was...right where she wanted it. She hadn’t even known she’d wanted it and yet…He licked again and she whimpered as he used his big hands to push her legs open. Two long fingers stroked where she was throbbing and she gasped.

“B-Ben.”

She ached for him to fill her up. She wanted more, more stretch, more pressure.

“Ben, more” she whined. Both fingers slid inside and they started to explore. Pushing, rubbing, twisting. Her insides started to burn, a small flame deep in her core that built little by little  -

And then his lips touched her.

Something sparked inside Leslie and all the sounds of the world fell away. It was only white noise and a flash of light as waves of pleasure rolled through her.

She came down, exhaling deeply as the mattress softened beneath her and Ben appeared, lips shining and eyes wide.

“Good lord” he stroked her hair lightly. “Are you...okay?”

All she could do was nod and beg for a kiss. He gave her one, with a light flick of his tongue and a small smile.

“Was I loud?”

“I think the whole castle heard that.”

She giggled and reached for his pants, fingers teasing along his length.

“You…” he blinked rapidly. “Uh, want to?”

“Yes” she wanted to so badly. She wanted him to fill her up again, feel the stretch again. Ben scrambled to free his cock and they both groaned when he pushed inside.

Their fingers laced together and they moved.

It was amazing.

*****

“Take me wiiiiith you” she whined, pulling him by the hands. It was a cool day, but the light reflecting off the lake bathed them in warmth. Ben had to meet with his father in the afternoon to review the terms of the treaty, but things were still tense between them due to the fact that she wasn’t pregnant yet.

She’d started her monthly bleeding four days ago.

Ben told her not to worry, even as she hastily penned a letter to her mother to ask for guidance. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her skin all the while promising that his father could be as worried as he wanted, but Ben was fine.

But Leslie hated being the problem.

And she hated the idea of staying in the castle without him for months. It felt like everyone was watching her, waiting for her to do something so abhorrent that Ben would have cause to divorce her and marry someone else. Rumors even circulated that Lady Cindy was with child, and it could be Ben’s.

But those were just rumors and Leslie suspected King Steven might’ve started them himself.

She definitely didn’t want to be on the road with the king for months, but she wanted her husband..

She just really, really cared about him.

“I want to see the ocean” she tugged him towards her. “And the sandy beaches and the salt water. Take me with you, please.”

He tucked her neatly into his chest as Hecate and Max grazed a few dozen feet away.

“You know I’d love to.”

“Then doooo it.”

“Honey.”

She sighed.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

“Make jam” he kissed her. “Go to the market, sew a quilt, spend time with your mother - ”

Leslie blinked. “What? My mother - ”

“I sent for her. She should be here two days after I leave. Is that alright - ”

She kissed him so hard she feared she might bruise his lips. Ben laughed and pulled her closer.

*****

She loved her husband. Every minute she spent with him, she loved him a little bit more.

And yes, it was possibly too soon for that, but she hadn’t felt anything like this before.  She wanted to spend all her time with him, kiss him, go to bed with him. She wanted to talk to him about important things and make plans and be together. Because she loved her husband.

And it made sense he wouldn’t be there yet, but she would make him love her too. By the time the new year rolled around they would be happy and in love and starting their family. Leslie was sure of it.

Operation Cupid’s Arrow was in full swing.

For example, when Ben came back to her room tense following a meeting with his father she kneeled behind him on the bed and rubbed his shoulder. He groaned, lolling his head to the side as she pressed into his skin. He pulled her down gently and peppered light kisses against her lips.

“Thank you” he bumped their chins together. “What am I going to do without you for two months?”

Leslie started to remind him he could still take her with him - her mother and all - but decide against it. He wanted to and he couldn’t. That was that.

“Just don’t go kissing any other girls while you’re away” she teased.

Ben laughed and rubbed her side. “Why would I do that when I have you?”

Leslie smiled brightly to force the happy tears building behind her eyes back.

The next day she went to his chambers when Ben was hunting with his guards. She slid a note under his door, brushing her fingers against the wood and picturing the dark blue quilt behind it. The one Ben liked to bury himself in so all she could see was tufts of messy brown hair.

With a smile on her face she skipped off to meet Ann in the gardens.

That afternoon, shortly after she’d heard the men return from their trip, there was a knock at her door.

Ben, still in his riding clothes, with a dopey grin on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.

“I’m _pear_ fect” he flashed the note at her with a carefully drawn pear tree and her words. She smiled and lowered her gaze. It seemed silly now.

Or it did for three seconds, until Ben kissed the tip of her nose.

“Why did you slide it under the door? I almost stepped on it - ”

“No one was there to let me in. The guard was out with...” she trailed off as Ben’s face changed.

“You don’t have a key.”

Leslie blinked. Was she supposed to?  Ben bit his lip and gave a quick nod as if having just decided something for himself. He took her hands in his “You’re more _pear_ fect, goofball.”

Leslie laughed softly and pressed their mouths together.

Two days later, after she returned from a walk in the garden, there was a key to Ben’s chamber door sitting on her bedside table. She tucked it away safely, the bubble of happiness inside her threatening to burst.

The following afternoon she saw Chris in the hallway on the way down for lunch. She wanted to ask him about Ann and if he thought she was the most amazing woman in the world (he’d better), but before Leslie could Chris informed her King Steven was on a rampage.

“The prince is taking the brunt of it” he said, woeful. “Do not trouble yourself, princess - ”

“Is it about me?”

Chris hesitated, but gave his head a quick shake. “It’s about the journey and the treaty. Everything will be fine.”

His face did not suggest everything would be fine.

When she found Ben later that day he was frowning, but pulled her into his arms. Right there, in the middle of the castle entranceway with half a dozen servants puttering around. Leslie rubbed his back and tried not to think about how he clung to her.

“He’s just such a jerk” Ben mumbled. Leslie murmured her understanding and stroked his hair. Ben pulled back after a few seconds with bleary eyes.

“Do you want to tell me what  - ”

“I asked to leave a few days later. After my birthday. I wanted to...spend it with you. And he said no, obviously. He said I was being childish and there would be better ways to spend a birthday on the road...”

Her heart fluttered as he took her face in his hands. “But I can’t think of one.”

“We’ll celebrate before you go! What’s your favorite kind of cake?” Leslie asked, already running through ganache recipes in her head.

“Chocolate” he tugged her closer, relaxed now. Leslie beamed. She could definitely handle chocolate.

*****

He came down her throat.

Swiftly, his fingers tightening in her hair the only warning she was given. Leslie slid up and watched as his glassy eyes surveyed her.

It was _celebrate Ben’s birthday_ day. They’d gone riding as far as they could manage before sunset, they’d eaten roast chicken and garlic potatoes before devouring the cake that she’d made with her own two hands.

And now they were in his bed.

She’d never brought him over the edge with her mouth before and she was suddenly very aware of the way he was looking at her.

“That was... _wow_ ” he pulled her down and kissed her hard, tasting himself on her tongue. “God.”

She smiled into his lips and settled on his chest.

“Good birthday?”

“Yes” he brushed her hair off her neck.  “Best birthday ever.”

He sounded half asleep already. Leslie squirmed and draped across his body.

“Ben?”

“Uh huh.”

His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly. God, he was so cute.

“I’m going to put out the candles.”

He gave a quick nod and Leslie patted his hip before she went to do just that. When she returned his breathing was even and his eyelids were starting to flutter. 

She loved him so much.

*****

Leslie stood outside in the late autumn air, bundled in an overcoat. The horses were packed for the journey and servants crowded around them doing the final preparations. The king surveyed the line of women and servants waiting for them to depart, giving a cursory nod to the queen. The queen would leave the next day to visit Princess Stephanie.

Making Leslie the highest ranking royal still in Partridge.

Not that it gave her any power. In Pawnee it would, but here it just meant advisors would come and tell her what decisions they were making in her name. She had no say in any of it.

Things would change once Ben was king, she was sure of it.

Ben hopped off Max and made a beeline for her, taking her hands in his large ones and promising softly he’d miss her for the hundredth time.

She believed him.

“I’ll be home for Christmas” he insisted. “And I’ll bring you something.”

He rubbed his thumb against the back of hers.

“You will?”

“Many things” he cupped her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss, pulling away only when his father scolded him. Leslie moved her hands to his cheeks.

“Just bring me yourself safe and sound, please” she thumbed the diamond ring. Ben grinned and their lips bumped together again.

“Sleep well when I’m gone, Princess.”

She flushed as he brushed his lips over her knuckles before returning to his horse. Despite the icy winds she was warm all over.

She waited until their horses were gone and rested her head on Ann’s arm.

“Should we go read in the conservatory? Sit by the fire?”

That sounded like a perfect idea.


	4. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! The next chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy it! Comments and kudos make my day so thank you for continuing to leave them. You are all great.

The road was long and weary and even the western coast sun didn’t brighten his mood.

He missed his wife. He missed sharing the bed with her, especially on chilly nights. He missed hearing her laugh, carding his fingers through her hair and listening to her come undone beneath him. He missed her soft curves and easy smile and how stubbornly she made him help her in the kitchen because she couldn’t sit still. He missed reviewing policies and the things they talked about in council.

His advisors had even commented on how difficult it was to get Ben alone the last few weeks.

She was his ally now. His most trusted ally in a lot of ways. They were to be in this together, ruling together, and their agendas were shared. He needed her guidance.

But mostly, he just missed her.

The sea air was his favorite part of the coast. It filled his lungs and sent new energy coursing through his veins. Leslie would love the ocean and Ben would make a point to bring her there one day. Sooner than later. They would take a carriage and stop in the villages. They would go in the summer, when the roads were filled with travellers on the way to market. Chris and Andrew could accompany them. Maybe Ann too if Leslie was so inclined.

And they would stay for two months, not two weeks like he was. They would chase the surf and lie in the sand and not think about treaties or tax collection or policies.

The two weeks moved like molasses, even it felt like they never stopped. The castle would be ready for Christmas soon, decorations everywhere and baking. So much baking. He would be drowning in sugar cookies by the time he got home, Ben was sure of it.

In his mind, he heard Leslie cackling as he nibbled her neck and assured her she tasted better than any cookie.

Every day, Ben poured over reams of parchment detailing condition after condition of their military alliance. California would give them money - money to be split between the villagers of Pawnee and Partridge equally - and in return California would receive 1500 Partridge soldiers to build their own army around.

Occasionally Chris would drag him away from his desk, just to make him look at some new scenery. Their surroundings were beautiful, but all Ben could think about was the sooner they worked out the kinks, the sooner they could go home.

It took sixteen days for California and Partridge to finally agree on the treaty. By the time it was done, everyone in their party was at their wit's’ end, inclu  ng his father who had practically been ready to explode with annoyance from day six onward.

They made the month’s journey back to Partridge in three weeks. Ben urged everyone on, refusing to stop unless his father absolutely mandated it. The further north they got, the more icy the winds became and the closer they got to where he wanted to be.

Ben felt himself exhale with relief as soon as they crossed the border into Partridge.

So close.

They were so close.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and he could see the lights from the main square on the horizon. So close to home, to a warm bath with Leslie and being relieved of his father’s company. So close to holding his wife in his arms and kissing her until they both couldn’t keep their breaths even. So close to be able to lie in his own bed and tell her everything.

It was there, on the outskirts of the city, when the ground started to shake. A few seconds later the thundering of hooves echoed around them, the cold air burning with anticipation. Someone was approaching. Fast. Ben stiffened Andrew rode to the front of the group, his hand on the hilt of his blade as the new rider approached.

He was young, maybe not even of age yet. His hair flopped in front of his face and his eyes darted frantically across the group. Sweat shone on his brow, even in the dim light.

“My lords - ”

“HALT!” Andrew boomed, chest puffed out. “In the name of the king!”

The horse came skidding to a halt, the rider’s hands raised in the air.

“Highness” his gaze shifted. “Your Grace, I bring word from the castle.”

“What word?” King Steven emerged from the crowd. “What’s going on?”

“The castle is under siege as we speak! It’s the Eagletonians, Your Grace.”

“They’re attacking the castle?” Ben’s heart stopped in his chest and when it started up again it was racing. His insides twisted unpleasantly. “Where is the Princess?”

“Your Highness - ”

“I asked you a question!”

“The…” the boy swallowed as if there were shards of glass in his mouth. “They had warning. Nearly two hours, before the first wave made contact. The princess was ordered to leave.”

“Where did they take her?”

“She refused” he choked on the words. “Princess Leslie refused to leave. She barricaded herself in - Your Highness!”

Ben heard nothing else as he drove his heels into Max with a grunt. Max made a noise, snarling at the air before taking off at full speed due East towards Partridge. It was only when he reached a bend in the road almost a quarter of a mile later that Chris skidded him to a stock.

“Benny!” his father snapped, trotting to meet him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Ben turned a little, blood pounding in his ears. He was already frantic at the time they were losing.

“I’m going to get my wife, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“She has guards to protect her” Steven lowered his voice. “They’re not there for her, they’re there for us, for Partridge. We need to get out of here. We’ll head back west and reach out to our allies - ”

“I’m not _leaving her_ ” Ben snapped, incredulous.

“It’s safer for the princess if we stay as far away from there as possible - ”

“Are you sure you don’t mean it’s safer for you?”

His father’s eyes blackened. “Benny. Do as you’re told. You’re the future king, we need you alive.”

“Run away then” he spat. “Run away to the west and write letters to whomever you want. I’m going to get my wife.”

He steered Max around Chris and headed off again down the road. If his father said anything to his back, Ben didn’t hear it.

He did, however, feel Chris and Andrew on either side of him as he took off into the night.

*****

He saw the fire before anything else. Dozens of armed men stormed the castle in droves as the guards on the parapets tried in vain to fire arrows to slow them down. Someone cried out as an arrow landed in their side and they fell to the ground in a heap. Ben scanned for a vantage point. Leslie’s chambers faced north, over the gardens. If she was still there, that was. It was the first time Ben allowed himself to consider the possibility that she’d already been found. That was captured...or worse.

A wave of nausea overcame him as he climbed off Max and tied him to a tree. Worse than captured could mean so many things.

“Took you long enough” a new voice interrupted the thoughts coursing through Ben’s mind. He spun around in time to his big brother drop from his horse.

“It’s Eagleton. They heard you were both away and were mad about the treaty. That’s all I know. They were moving through the villages and picking up men as they went. I came here as soon as fast as I could.”

“Leslie - ”

“She could’ve run” Henry clawed at his cheek. “They tried to get her to run, the advisors ran and she stayed until all the servants had gotten out. By then it was too late. Half the guard stayed with her though.”

The back of Ben’s throat grew tight. “I have to get in there” Ben stuttered. He imagined Leslie in a tiny heap on the floor, her blonde hair stained with blood.

“I have to get in there” he croaked. “Now.” Ben stepped forward, but a strong hand held him back.

“Use the tunnel, dumbass.”

The tunnel, the one they played in all the time as children. He was a dumbass. Ben nodded shakily and let Henry lead the way.

“She’s too brave for her own good” Henry sounded almost angry. “She’s the damn princess, she matters and she needed to get out - ”

“We need to get to her. I need...she’s okay. She’s gotta be okay.”

Henry gave him a pained look as he drew his sword again and checked the blade.

“It wasn’t even sharp” he almost sounded amused. Ben reached for his brother’s arm and clasped it tightly.

“You should go home.”

“I can’t. Not like this.”

“Henry...”

Henry peeled back the shrubbery concealing the path into the garden and met his eyes.

“Go get your wife, Your Grace. I’ll get some horses”

“I’m not the king - ”

“Dad ran away. You’re my king.”

Ben had little time to process the thought as he was being shoved onto the path, Chris and Andrew right behind him.

It could’ve been a massacre, but 90% of the castle had been evacuated thanks to the princess. Guards were down, some injured and some beyond saving, but so were the Eagletonians. They crept through the gardens, swords ready and steps light as they ducked and turned, alluding detection for the time being.

The castle itself was in shambles, statues tipped over and holes in the tapestries but their group paid no notice. They moved through it quickly, climbing the stairs and making their way to the princess’s chambers. They passed a few adversaries on the way, but they were handled without issue and noise. Ben’s sword was stained with blood, but he didn’t think about that either. If they were at war with Eagleton he would deal with it later.

The hall towards Leslie’s room was dark and silent, which made Ben’s blood turn to ice in his veins. Surely, they’d found where she was by now. Why wouldn’t they be trying to get in? Unless, there was nothing to _get_ anymore...

Ben banged on the door and called her name. No answer. Ben gulped and tried to push it open. It didn’t budge.

“Leslie” he cried out. “Leslie, it’s me, it’s - ”

Andrew and Chris pulled a beam from the wall and hoisted it forward. His heart was in his throat as they groaned and grunted to pry the door open. What if they’d come through the window? What if she been-

There was a small shriek as light finally started to poke through a crack, but the door was moving fluidly now, a loud, scraping sound filling his ears. Ben couldn’t stop himself from lurching forward. Something huge and shiny came flying at his head and Ben yelped, reaching out a hand and closing it around a small, pale wrist.

Leslie cried out and someone behind them yelped as the object went clattering to the floor. An inch or two in the other direction and he’d have had a broken foot.

“BEN!” she flung herself into his chest and his arms circled around her as tightly as he dared. She was alive, on fire and preparing to clobber intruders with heavy objects. Tears streaked her cheeks and Ben wiped them away as Ann went to Chris and Andrew tended to the queen.

“Oh, goodness!” Chris exclaimed. Ben turned and blinked hard as if trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

A man in an Eagleton uniform with blood pooling around his head lay in a crumpled heap.

“Honey - ”

“I killed him” she whimpered. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to kill him. He came through the window.”

He kissed all over her face and drew her into his chest.

“They told me you were dead” she whimpered. “They’d attacked you on the road and you were dead.”

She dissolved into a fit of sobs and he stroked her hair, doing his best to soothe her.

“We have to get out of here” he wiped her eyes. “Okay?”

Leslie nodded and bundled herself in a winter cape before following Ben to the window.

Ben lifted Leslie out first, guiding her down the slope of the roof as carefully as possible, her tiny hand tight in his. He heard Chris with Ann and Queen Marlene and Andrew behind him as they fought to keep their balance on the narrow pathway.

Ben reached the low point of the roof first, hopping down like he had a million times when he was trying to sneak outside to play with Henry.

“What about the rest of the guard? There are too many of them - ”

“They’ll find their own way out, honey” Ben tried his best to soothe her. Leslie sniffled and Ben glanced back. He caught some tears slipping down her cheeks but she said nothing else as he moved to help her mother.

Chris and Ann followed last and Ben led them all around to the stables, where Henry waited with their horses. Chris helped Marlene onto Hecate while Leslie was lifted onto Max’s saddle. He snuffled, but settled when Ben growled “stop”. Even the horses were restless.

Ben swung up behind his wife, pulse having slowed a tiny bit with her warmth pressed against him. He kissed her ear and wrapped his cape around her more tightly.

“Keep your head down” he whispered, eyes darting the skies for torches or stray arrows. Chris, Ann settled between his arms, popped around the other side of the stables and returned with a nod.

“Queen - ”

“I can ride just fine” Marlene replied crisply. “Don’t you worry about me.”

Ben drove his heels into Max’s haunches and they were off like lightning, straight for the woods with Hecate right on their heels.

*****

They rode hard until almost sunrise. When black sky faded to grey-blue and the stars began to disappear Ben finally eased back. He rubbed Max’s neck and then Leslie’s arms.

“Where are we going?” Leslie demanded as Hecate caught up to them.

“Pawnee” he slid his fingers through hers briefly. Ben longed to bury his face into her neck and share a few peaceful moments with her. They couldn’t stop to rest yet, but not being out there, so exposed was eating away at him. He wrapped his cape around both of them more tightly to cut against the early winter chill.

“Ben” Chris called softly. “We should find a stream and give the horses a break. They can’t go all day again.”

Chris was right. They’d already been riding almost constantly for over twenty hours. About ten minutes later Chris pointed out a small inlet of water that led to sizeable river just south of the King’s road. Max’s head dropped as soon as they were near enough and Leslie let Ben lift her down.

She frowned and rubbed her bottom with a crinkled brow. He kissed her forehead.

“We should rest too” Ann commented. “It’s better to build a fire now when it’s light out.”

Ben glanced behind them, the top of the castle parapet still poking through the trees.

“We’re not far enough yet.”

“We all need to rest, Ben” Marlene stated pointedly. “You won’t do us any good if you collapse from exhaustion.”

Ben rubbed Leslie’s hand and kissed her knuckles, which were cold.

“We won’t build a fire in case they’re still out looking for us” he hated to tell his chilly princess. “We’ll eat something, give the horses a break and find somewhere to stop to sleep when we’re further away.”

He was so wound up. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and it felt like his eyes would never close fully again. What if the rider had appeared a few minutes later? What if the castle had already been sacked by the time they got there  -

“Ben” Leslie’s voice was shaky but clear. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m alright” he squeezed her hands. “Go lie down with your mother. I’ll keep watch.”

“You need rest too.”

“I won’t sleep anyway” he brushed hair out of her eyes. “Also hi, it’s nice to see you. That was two months too long  and we were supposed to be in bed right now.”

“Mhmmm. I was going to give you a bath.”

“Oh yeah?” he pulled her closer and slumped against her frame. “Give me a hug instead.”

The corners of his eyes burned as he held his wife snugly against his body for several seconds before releasing her.

*****

It wasn’t until the next morning that they really rested. Chris, Ben and Andrew alternated taking watch, even the women offered to do their own share. The caught two rabbits and roasted them for supper, along with a handful of winter berries Ann identified as edible. Most of the day was spent in a cave. Ann and Chris nestled snugly beside the crackling fire while Andrew took the first watch. The queen announced she wanted to go wash up down by the lake as Ben removed his over-layer.

“Take your wife to rest” she demanded of him. Ben started to say he would escort the queen instead and Marlene snorted.

“I’m unknown to anyone here and I can handle myself. However, if you want you can lend me your sword.”

Ben lifted an eyebrow and passed off his dagger instead.

“Don’t be long.”

Marlene rolled her eyes and set off down the narrow path, surrounded by evergreens. The scent of pine lingered so strongly in his nostrils Ben wondered if it might never leave now.

“She’ll be fine” Leslie insisted.

“If she’s not back in fifteen minutes go see what’s happening” Ben ordered Andrew before taking his wife by the hand. He led Leslie to the cave entrance where all of their blankets had been splayed out for sleep.

Sleep.

He hadn’t slept in nearly three days.

He might never sleep again.

Leslie undid his belt with nimble fingers and pushed some buttons through his coat. He watched for a few seconds, his pants tightening and his core temperature starting to rise. He needed her. Now, if not sooner.

Ben kissed hard and Leslie whimpered, dragging him down and pulling at their clothes even as she protested.

“They’ll hear us.”

“I don’t care” he growled into her throat as he freed her breasts and plucked at her undergarments. Leslie moaned and arched into him, pushing her tongue passed his lips and biting down as he slammed into her without any warning.

For an instant, neither of them moved, as if caught in suspended animation. They breathed, fingers tangled and lips against each other’s. His thrusts were slow and deep when they started and Leslie’s heels dug into his back as he nipped down her neck and across her breasts before latching onto a nipple.

“Ben” she hissed, pushing up into him as her eyes rolled back in her head. “Ben, Ben, Ben”.

It was two months of loneliness. Two months without her culminating in almost losing her completely. It was cathartic, feeling her walls flutter around him and her nails dig into his back. It was affirming. It was what he’d needed since he first stormed into that castle.

When she shattered, tiny and breathless between his hands Ben was right behind her, yelling into her mouth as he spilled into her.

For a long time they lay there in silence, Leslie’s hands carding through his sweaty hair.

“Sleep.”

He nodded and snuggled closer, adjusting their clothes and blankets for warmth and modesty.

“I love you so much,” he whispered like it was a secret only she was meant to know. “So much, Leslie. The thought of losing you…”

He trailed off because she was sitting up, blue eyes wet.

“You do?”

“Do what?” 

“Love me?”

Ben blinked, his body so tired he was probably seconds from sleep.

“Yes, I love you. Of course I love you. More than anything.”

Tears slipped down her cheeks and Ben pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “Now lie down with me.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

He bit his lip and pulled her over him.

“Go to sleep.”

She giggled, and for the first time in their marriage they dozed off together.

*****

They had barely crossed the border into Wisconsin when they heard the sound of thundering hooves. Ben and Chris exchanged a look and Leslie stiffened in his arms as Andrew pulled ahead, brow furrowed.

“Get off the road” Ben hissed, clucking at Hecate as he steered Max towards the forest. It was Queen Marlene who stopped them with a loud yelp.

“It’s Robert!” she cried out. “I can see the banners. It’s Robert! He must’ve got word - ”

“Your Highness” Chris reached for Hecate’s reins. “Please get off the road and allow me to investigate.”

“It’s - ”

A horn blasted and Leslie squeaked as a broad man with red hair and a beard appeared on a chestnut brown horse so shiny you could see your reflection in its coat.

“Dave” Marlene breathed in relief. “It’s fine, it’s…”

“Your Grace” the man bowed deeply at Marlene before beady blue eyes turned to Leslie.

“Pr-princess” his cheeks flushed. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?”

“I was, er, promoted to security detail” he lowered his gaze.

“Where’s the king, Dave?” Marlene snapped. He spun back to her.

“He would’ve taken too long to reach you. He sent Ronald and they took him back to the palace. We’re here to escort you to Pawnee.”

Marlene nodded her approval as Dave stretched forward, right for Leslie. Ben instinctively tightened his hand around her middle. He had no idea what was happening, but…

“Would you like to ride Sebastian, Princess?”

The chestnut horse was already trying to reach Leslie and Max was unimpressed. He attempted to shuffle sideways out of the way.

“I’m very glad you were able to get out” Dave continued. “We were worried you wouldn’t have any protection. We heard the king and prince...stayed west.”

Max snuffled as Ben glanced down at his wife.

“This is the prince, Benjamin” she rubbed his arm. “He got back just in time.”

Instantly, Dave’s complexion turned from rosy to pallor. His hand dropped to his side so quickly Ben almost wondered if he’d imagined it.

“Prince...Your, uh, Your Highness, I do apologize.”

“Did you bring a carriage for the princess and queen?” Ben barked a little too aggressively. Dave shook his head.

“Sp-speed was of the essence. A carriage will meet us in Pawnee.”

“Very well” Marlene gave a wave of her hand. “Take us to Ronald.”

Dave turned quickly on Sebastian and rode back in the other direction, motioning for the group to follow. Ben hung back just a little and Leslie turned.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

“Ben” she tugged his hand. “What’s wrong?”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s the man?”

“What man?”

“The man. The one you told me about when you first came to Partridge.”

Her cheeks colored just a little. “Maybe” her eyes narrowed. “Wait, are you jeaaalous?”

“No. He thought I would abandon you though” Ben dropped his face into her hair and inhaled. “And that’s _the_ guy.”

“You’re the guy” she reached back to cup his neck and kissed him softly. Ben glanced ahead as they pulled apart. Dave was watching, the flush having spread all the way to his ears now.

“Plus, if you’d left me I would’ve hunted you down and clobbered you with a statue.”

Ben laughed for the first time in days as they shuffled forward to meet Ronald.

Ronald was head of the King’s Guard. He was a man of average stature and a thick beard. He lowered his gaze when the queen approached and reached for her hand. They spoke in hushed voices and Leslie leaned back into Ben.

“I should ride Sebastian, give Max a break.”

“Max is fine, you should ride with me” he nipped at her ear. She giggled and he gave her lobe a little peck. “Where are we stopping for the night?”

“I’ve arranged for accommodations in a village. You will need rest before we continue the journey, Your Highness.”

Ben knew the man was right, but it didn’t make him like it any better. The sooner they could cross the border to Pawnee the better he would feel about this entire thing.

*****

He grumbled as he helped Leslie out of her dress. The family they were staying with weren’t nobles and space was limited in the tiny cottage. Chris, Andrew, Ronald and the rest of the Pawnee soldiers (Dave included) were taking turns on patrol. The queen was given the spare bedroom with Ann and Ben and Leslie had the hayloft.

The hayloft. For his future queen.

Still, at least they were getting to wash the dirt and grime off them from nearly a week on the road. Leslie sighed as he scrubbed her back before she returned the favor. It wasn’t a hot bath, but it was something. Once in clean clothes they’d borrowed they made their way down to the stables and climbed up to the loft. 

It was...cozy actually. The hay was as good as any mattress, and the blankets they’d been given were thick, cutting the chill from the wind whistling outside. Ben snuggled down beside his wife and exhaled.

“When we get to Pawnee, we’ll take a real bath.”

“Your father must be so worried.”

“He knows we can take care of ourselves.”

Ben flashed back to when she’d almost clobbered him as he stepped into her bedroom.

“He’ll still be worried.”

“I know,” she curled towards him. “I want to know who did this and why. They knew you were gone. They waited until you were gone.”

“They knew” he cupped her cheek, feeling grateful he’d been desperate to shave an entire week of their journey home. “We’ll figure out what happened, I promise.”

Leslie kissed his forehead. “You should rest.”

He should, probably, but her nose was right there to bump his own against, her breath hot against her face. Their mouths pressed together and Leslie exhaled as Ben rolled her beneath him, tongue pushing insistently against hers. Lesie’s fingers pushed into his back as her legs moved to accommodate him.

He sank into his wife on a bed of hay high in the rafters of a stable somewhere in Wisconsin. He saw stars and maybe God when she buckled in his arms and cried out as wave after wave rolled over her. Somewhere, far away, Ben heard the stable doors open, but paid no mind as he groaned and exploded inside her.

“Someone’s in here” Leslie whispered when her breathing leveled. Ben pulled a face, sitting up a little and glancing down to where the horses waited.

“Begging...I do b-beg your pardon, Your Highness. I was...er...I did not…”

“Then do get out” Ben retorted even as Leslie rubbed his back.

“I’m s-sorry, I thought you were sleeping indoors. The rain had started and we were looking for somewhere dry to sleep.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but Leslie frowned. “It’s raining? Bring the men in here. There’s plenty of room!”

“I-if that would please you, Princess.”

She’d been plenty pleased before Dave even walked in.

Leslie looked quickly at Ben who fought back an eyeroll, but nodded. Someone else was very obviously in love with his wife. If this were a fairytale raders would be rooting for the unassuming stable boy turned guard to impress the princess, not the prince she was forced to marry for money.

“Yay!” Leslie squirmed forward. “Dave, tell whoever needs a dry place to sleep to come in here. That’s an order.”

Dave thanked her graciously and disappeared into the rain. Ben could hear it now, pattering against the stable roof. He pulled Leslie closer and wrapped them in a blanket.

“That’s the guy” he grumbled. Leslie rubbed her nose against his.

“You’re my guy” she reminded him again. He couldn’t hear it enough right now. “The man I love.”

She took his hand. “Don’t forget that.”

Their next flurry of kisses were interrupted by half a dozen of their guard clammering into the stable beneath them. Ben groaned, but Leslie just smiled. He wasn’t averse to the men being warm and dry while they rested up, he just wanted a few more minutes of privacy with his wife.

“Once we get to Pawnee we’re spending two days alone.”

“We’ll have privacy and a bed.”

Ben rolled her on top of him and Leslie giggled as he nuzzled.

“I’ll settle for privacy.”

A loud, raucous laugh interrupted them, but the culprit was quickly shushed by Dave, The Stable Boy.

“The princess is resting, mind yourself” he sounded the most authoritative Ben had heard him yet. Maybe he was authoritative. Maybe Leslie made him nervous.

“He doesn’t know you never sleep” Ben whispered. Leslie giggled as Ben stroked her cheek lightly. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight.”

Ben dozed off to the sound of quiet voices beneath them and Leslie’s steady, even breaths.

*****

King Robert rode out to meet them as soon as they crossed the border to Pawnee. Banners flew and a carriage was pulled behind them as he approached on a magnificent white-grey stallion. It was a crisp, clear day, a light dusting of snow on the ground and the sun high in the sky. Robert went first to his wife, helping her off Hecate and kissing her deeply without hesitation. She smiled and patted his chest with a laugh.

“We’re alright, dear.”

His brow was heavily creased and he tucked her underneath his chin and murmured something in her ear before gesturing at the carriage.

“Leslie” he reached for his daughter whose upper lip was quivering. She slid off Max and into her father’s arms, a loose sob escaping as she did.

“You must be exhausted, sweetheart.”

She was. She’d practically been falling asleep as they trotted along the last few days of the ride. Ben got off Max as Robert pushed his daughter’s hair between his fingers.

“We heard you fled” Robert stated to Ben when they were eye level. His tone was not cold, but it was certainly questioning.

“My father did. I didn’t. I would never...I could never…”

Leslie smiled at him as Robert took both women by the hand.

“Into the carriage, all of you” his eyes moved towards Ann. “Who’s this?”

“My handmaiden! The most amazing, loyal handmaiden. She didn’t even leave when I told her to.”

Leslie was on the brink of fresh tears and Marlene motioned for Ann.

“Come, dear, ride in the carriage with us.”

The women were shuffled forward and settled on the plush bench fitted with purple velvet and a series of patchwork quilts. The women settled and the brass door clicked shut. Ben moved to get back on Max, but Robert’s hand landed on his elbow.

“Thank you.”

Ben blinked.

“Of...of course.”

“It’s nice to see not all the men in Partridge are cowards.”

“My father’s actions were the exception, not the rule. It was my brother who warned the castle the attack was coming. Leslie was stubborn; he tried to get her out.”

Robert inclined his head.

“Well, thank you - ”

“You don’t have to thank me for not abandoning my wife, King Robert. With all due respect.”

The king’s mouth twisted into a smile.

“It’s half a day’s ride to Pawnee. Are your men alright? No injuries?”

“No. We’ll be fine.”

“We best get going then. You’ll sleep in a real bed tonight.”

Ben could not imagine anything sounding better at this point.


	5. Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I'm actually posting this? Yay! 
> 
> By popular demand, so I hope you guys all enjoy. Comments and kudos make my day and certainly fuel my writing so thank you in advance <3.

**** It was nightfall by the time they reached the castle. Her father informed her that a meal was being prepared for her return, but truth be told Leslie just wanted to fall into bed. It felt good to be back in Pawnee though. People weren’t necessarily  _ friendly _ and they definitely had some interesting complaints, but they were her people, her very interesting people. 

Ann’s eyes were locked on the passing scenery and she squawked when they approached the castle. It was smaller than Partridge’s, but more ornate. The stone carvings, the gardens, everything was richer. Unwittingly, she imagined Partridge in flames. She thought of the servants, of Henry who had helped them escape; she wondered what was happening to their castle now. Had the guards managed to hold it until the reinforcements arrived?

Had reinforcements even arrived?

She thought of Ben, riding on Max behind the carriage between Chris and Andy. She thought of the sweet letters messengers had brought her while he was away, of his face appearing in the doorway that fateful night as he scooped her into his arms…

Trumpets blasted when the carriage crossed the bridge and the gates opened. The lights from the towers shone down on them and one of the guards reached out for Leslie, only to be replaced by her father’s large hand.

“Welcome home, Princess.”

Leslie curled into Robert’s strong arms, but it was Ben her eyes searched for. She wanted her husband, wanted to make sure he was alright. He looked dead on his feet as he came to join them, taking her by the arm as her father helped her mother to the ground. It was only then Leslie noticed the crowd. Everyone in the entire castle, at least half the nobles and even some of the villagers were there to greet her. Ben stared in awe.

“I’ll introduce you.” 

“To everyone?” he didn’t sound perplexed, just amazed. She beamed, sliding her arm through his and guiding him to the line of people.

*****

There would be a feast in two days time, welcoming the princess home, but for now they were eating roast chickens at a much smaller table. Leslie was already eyeing the pudding for dessert (it had been too many days without something sweet), but more than that she was focused on her husband. His shoulders were hunched and his jaw was set. The warm candlelight flickered across the worry lines of his face.

“Ben, before you turn in for the night we should talk” Robert said. “Did they prepare your chambers for you?”

“He’s sleeping with me” Leslie blurted out, cheeks warming as her father raised an eyebrow. She was a married woman, of course everyone knew her husband went to her bed.

It was the fact that he  _ stayed _ in her bed that was surprising.

“Of course, Your Grace” Ben stabbed a potato with his fork. He shot Leslie a smile and closed his hand over hers briefly while Chris thanked the king and queen for their hospitality.

After supper, Leslie went to her chambers while Ben followed her father to the study. Ann was waiting, along with some of Leslie’s other handmaidens who she’d left when she’d gone to Partridge. They worked diligently, scrubbing every inch of her for the better part of an hour. Afterwards, she was wrapped in silks and her hair was brushed into loose, soft curls. Ann kneeled on the bed beside her and yawned as they cuddled closer. The weight of the last few weeks was settling into their bones.

Ben found them exactly like that. He was weary, but his hand was in Leslie’s hair and his lips on hers before Ann could even climb off the bed.

“Chris is looking for you” he explained. Ann nodded, scrambling for the door and bidding them both goodnight as it clicked shut. Leslie brushed her husband’s hair out of his eyes.

“What did my dad want?” 

“They can’t find my father. My mother’s on the coast and she’s been made aware. Steph’s worried about us; we sent a messenger” he kissed Leslie’s forehead. “Robert just wanted to keep me apprised of the situation.”

Ben curled into her body and Leslie held him securely, lips brushing against the skin of his neck. He’d washed, but hadn’t been shaved and his scruff irritated her fair skin.

She kind of liked it, though.

“And he also wanted to thank me again for keeping you and the queen safe” Ben pushed her gently to her back. Leslie watched his long fingers smooth across her torso before gliding up to her neck. His thumb brushed across her lower lip as his hand cupped her head.

“I said if anything had happened to you…” he settled on his elbow beside her. “I don’t know what I would’ve done, Leslie.”

“Me either” she meant it. A few short months ago she’d barely liked him. Ben nuzzled and exhaled.

“I meant what I said, we’re not leaving this bed tomorrow.”

Leslie giggled as he started to peel her out of her nightgown.

*****

He kept his word.

The next morning the servants brought them breakfast (fresh bread, pastries, jams, eggs and bacon). Leslie devoured her meal and the instant the dishes were cleared away her husband started kissing her.

They didn’t make love, not right away. They lay there in the warmth of the sun, lips sliding and feet rubbing together until Ben finally pulled her on top and she pushed down onto him. Leslie sighed when he filled her, relishing in the way his hands slid over her naked body. It was so nice to be alone with him for more than five minutes. 

Leslie dared to suggest a walk in the forest after lunch and Ben just tickled her until she relented. They could take a walk tomorrow.

They did go to dinner with her parents. Her father kept staring between them, slightly bewildered. Marlene patted Robert’s hand as if to promise everything was okay.

“There’ll be fireworks after the feast tomorrow” Robert told Leslie across the table. “Pawnee is happy you’re home, sweetheart.”

Ben smiled a little and kissed the back of Leslie’s hand.

“Are you going to show me around tomorrow?”

“If that would please you.” 

Ben rolled his eyes and gave her fingers an affectionate squeeze. 

“Everything you do pleases me, Princess” the words tickled her earlobe, making Leslie shiver.

*****

The weeks in Pawnee flew by.

Every morning, Ben met with Robert. They poured over documents studied kingdom borders and put together theories on who had told the Eagletonians the king was away. Ben’s father was missing and Henry had taken up the role of steward of the throne until the king returned. Which king they were expecting was an entirely different story.

Leslie spent days in the library and walking the gardens with Ann. She would be called into council meetings and occasionally offer her input, but mostly she just watched Ben and her father in deep conversation with each other. She loved seeing them collaborating together. They were the two most important men in her life, after all.  

One morning, while Ben was still sleeping, there was a soft knock at her chamber door. It was the king himself, bundled in winter furs and asking Leslie to go into town with him.

“Just the two of us” Robert said, casting a glance over her shoulder but unable to see anything. “Alright?”

Leslie nodded eagerly and excused herself to dress. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and Ben would sleep for a few more hours, as would her mother. What with everything that was happening, Leslie hadn’t spent more than a few minutes in only her father’s company for months. The prospect of doing so was too good to pass up.

The late January chill bit into her skin and Leslie pulled her cape up over her face as they exited the castle to the courtyard. The guard was waiting and Leslie noted that both Hecate and Sebastian were saddled for the journey.

“We did not know what horse you would want to ride, Princess” Dave explained. Leslie had no idea how to choose either. On the one hand, Sebastian had been her faithful and loyal companion for many years. On the other hand, Hecate was the first present her husband had really given her (not including the red scarf that was tucked against her breastbone). How was she to decide?

In the end, it was Sebastian who she climbed onto. Dave smiled as if he’d won some sort of victory and Leslie wondered if she was being disloyal to Ben. But Sebastian knew the village and she had just taken Hecate out the other day.

Sebastian trotted calmly along the King’s Road as Robert fell in beside her.

“They’ll be happy to see you. Everyone is happy you’re home.”

“I’m happy too” she answered honestly, ignoring the way her father’s expression shifted. 

“Leslie” he began as they cleared the bridge. “Ben’s going to have to go back to Partridge soon.”

Deep down, she’d known that. But she had been enjoying her Pawnee bubble. The kind of bubble where people didn’t attack the castle with arrows and torches and she wasn’t being forced to bludgeon someone to death to keep them from raping and killing her.

“You don’t have to go with him.”

Leslie’s stomach dropped. “What?”

“Ben will be king, Leslie. Your part in that is over and our alliance is solidified. You could stay here, rule Pawnee with your mother and I and visit with Ben a few times a year. That is common practice among monarchs ruling two kingdoms between them.”

She didn’t want that. Not even a little bit. She wanted to stay in Pawnee, but she also wanted to be with her husband.

“I am glad you care for each other, but know that you don’t have to go with him. Dave can take you out there for the coronation and then you can come right back home if that is what you wish.”

For several minutes neither of them spoke. Instead, Leslie let the sounds of the nearby river fill her ears and drown out her thoughts.

“Is that what you think I should do?” she finally asked.

Robert blinked.

“ _ No _ ” he steered his horse around a fallen tree branch. “No, Leslie, of course it’s not. Of course I want you to be in Pawnee with us, but I want you to do what makes you happiest. And if it weren’t for me and my failures in...” his lips twitched “ _ financial management _ , you would have never been in this situation.”

Robert stretched over mid-ride and pecked her lightly on the cheekbone. “Think about it, sweetheart.”

Leslie was still thinking about it when they returned back to the castle, invigorated from meeting with the townsfolk. There were lots of complaints, but most of them were mild in the grand scheme of things. No one was starving anymore and that was thanks to Partridge’s money.

Thanks to her marriage to Ben.

Leslie had always known her father had betrothed her to someone for good reason, but seeing the aftereffects of their union was reassuring.

What was also reassuring was the way Ben scooped her up and kissed her as soon as he found her in the corridors. She giggled and palmed his cheeks, pushing away thoughts of what her father had brought up on the road.

How would sweet Ben feel if she told him she would go for the coronation, but had elected to rule united but separate.

Ben spun her around and she wanted to ask why he was in such a good mood, but also didn’t really care. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

“Did Ann tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Chris proposed.”

Leslie clamped a hand over her mouth and shrieked. “WHAT!?” Ben laughed softly.

“Yes, last night. I was thinking we give them that cottage the Earl of Lanesboro was using. Ann can decorate it and then they’ll just be down the road. My father won’t care. Chris was his advisor before he took on me…” Ben trailed off and frowned at whatever Leslie’s face was doing. “I thought you’d be happy.”

She was. She was so happy. She was imagining their children playing together in the gardens, chasing each other around the stables. She imagined big, cozy dinners in the king’s study instead of the great hall because it was more intimate. She would make chocolate cake for dessert and bake a second one for the kitchen staff for helping her clean up. They would talk and laugh and drink whiskey.

But they wouldn’t be in Pawnee.

“Look, until my father gets everything sorted out we’re not going back to Partridge. Henry has things under control and it doesn’t make sense for me to show up and rock the boat - ”

“Ben, you’re going to be king” Leslie said breathlessly. Ben waved her off. 

“I know, but I’m not  _ the _ king, not yet - ”

“They think you should be!” she squeaked and slapped a hand over her mouth. Ben’s eyes widened.

“Uh, what?”

“My dad told me. King Steven’s in hiding and Partridge needs a king, not a steward. The Californians were already restless before they signed that treaty and now…”

She took his hands in hers.

“He thinks you should go back to Partridge and take the throne. You need to get rid of the uncertainty.”

The color drained from Ben’s cheeks.

“But, my father’s alive as far as anyone knows - ”

“He might never come back though. And even if he does, will the people be loyal to him?”

Ben raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed.

“Dammit - ”

“Ben” she drew him closer. “It’s the right thing to do. Steven would agree if he were here. Partridge will be better for having you as king. You are smart and kind and you work hard…”

“Is that all your father said?”

Leslie frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He didn’t say that if I become king the treaty he signed with my father is null and void? You can move back to Pawnee and marry whoever you want.” Tears burned Leslie’s eyes. “Is that what you want?”

“Of course not” she squeaked. His thumb brushed her knuckles. 

“Or, we could stay married and rule separately. Did Robert tell you that too?”

“Yes” she choked out, blood pounding in her ears.

Ben’s face fell. “You’re so happy here.”

“I’m always happy. I’m a happy person - ”

“But here you’re so happy. So much happier than you ever were in Partridge. With your family and your people…”

“Ben - ”

“What do you want to do?” his hands were trembling as the grappled for her shoulders. “You can have whatever you want, alright?”

Leslie pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. She wanted both things but she could only have one. What was a princess to do? 

*****

A while later, Leslie lay on top of her husband, naked bodies pressed together and eyes heavy. It was late but Ben was not sleeping. Instead he was toying with a curl on the back of her neck and breathing softly.

“When we have a baby” Ben’s nails flashed. “I wouldn’t expect you to send them to me because they were the heir. At least not until they were coming of age. If that helps you make a decision.” 

Add another item to the box labelled ‘Pawnee’, Leslie thought. Really, the only thing in the “Partridge” box was Ben. But Ben was a compelling reason to stay anywhere. Every good memory she’d had in Partridge had contained either him or Ann.

Ann. Ann was another reason to stay. 

Leslie brought her hand up to his face and Ben kissed her palm. “We could probably see each four months a year back and forth. That would be...good.”

He didn’t mean it. Four months was significant and maybe it sounded like enough to most, but Leslie could hear in Ben’s voice it wasn’t.

“I don’t want to marry anyone else” Leslie pushed up on her elbow and stared him down fiercely. “Just so we’re clear, there is no one else I want to be married to, Benjamin. Whether I stay here or go back to Partridge permanently you are my husband. Understand?”

That made Ben smile a little. He rolled them slowly and Leslie giggled as he nibbled down her throat. His fingers pushed into her sides.

“Well, whatever you decide, I think it’s time I put a baby in you, Princess.”

She cackled and wrapped her legs around his hips, rocking slowly as his tongue filled her mouth.

“Mhmm” he pulled away. “But you have to lie still after. Don’t ask me where I heard that.”

Leslie crinkled her nose. “Really?”

“Yes, and you are absolutely the worst person for lying still after anything.” He kissed her again, amidst her protests, and sank deep inside her. Leslie moaned and hiked her legs up higher on his hips as he thrust. Her eyes rolled back in her head and everything fell away until it was just the two of them again.

Leslie liked it better when it was just the two of them. There were less decisions to make. 

*****

Three weeks later, they left for the coronation. After three weeks of planning for every eventuality, they were finally ready to make the journey northwest. Ben wanted to be home before spring. 

Leslie made a decision.

The decision was to have Dave and a small group of soldiers from Pawnee accompany them to the coronation so Leslie could return to Pawnee when it was over. Ben was her husband and would still be her husband, they just wouldn’t be in the same place all the time.

It had taken her two weeks and nine days to make the decision, and it was Ben that had finally convinced her.

He loves her more than anything, he’d said, and she was happiest in Pawnee. He thought she should be there.

So Pawnee was where she would be. 

The carriage was outfitted for the journey with plush blankets and pillows. Ann was already inside and the horses were fueled, the cart packed with supplies. Ben wore a heavy cape with a thick white fur collar befitting a king. Leslie closed her eyes and imagined his hair spilling out from a crown encrusted with jewels. He would make such a handsome king.

Ben’s arm slid around her and he kissed her softly.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes.”

His lips landed on her forehead.

“Will you ride in the carriage with me?”

He smiled. Even though they were leaving Pawnee together it felt like she was saying goodbye now.

“Of course I will.”

There were hugs and kisses from her parents,  _ safe journeys _ and  _ see you soons _ the servants and then they were on the road, jostling and rattling straight towards Partridge.

It was noticeably more pleasant with a sufficient guard and safe places to sleep at night. Leslie wondered if Ben knew he barely took his hands away from her when they were in close proximity. It wasn’t sexual, but he was present. At nights they sat around fires wrapped in quilts and drinking whiskey to warm their bellies. More than once, Leslie caught Ann and Chris gazing into each other’s eyes so intently it was as if they needed nothing else from the rest of the world. Their only problems were where they would live as a married couple and how many children they would have. There were no kingdoms to run, no heirs to be born.

“I’m so happy” Ann whispered. Ben had gone down to get them some water from the lake and they were huddled up, watching Dave stoke the fire and fry sausages for breakfast. “I love him so much.”

Leslie was envious of the most beautiful handmaiden in the world. Simplicity definitely had its perks.

Their fifth night on the road they wound up in the guest bedroom of a farmhouse where a newlywed couple was just settling themselves. He worked as a baker and she’d worked as a cleaner for one of the nobles before they’d wed and moved to the countryside. The couple had graciously offered their own bed, but Ben had refused them without even having to look at Leslie and confirm that was alright.

Instead, they snuggled down on a small mattress and slept soundly tangled up in each other.

 

They arrived at the Partridge castle just before dark the following day, the orange sun sinking low beneath the trees. She’d forgotten how many lakes there were in Partridge and how pretty it was when the sun reflected off the water like glass. For some strange reason a wave of nausea overcame her as she stepped to the ground and her legs crumpled. She started to retch.

Ann leapt forward, but Ben got their first, holding back her curls as she vomited into the grass. When she was finally done he helped her upright and pushed the tears streaks from her face. He dabbed her mouth with his handkerchief and gave her a kiss.

“Are you alright?”

 She was making the right decision, Leslie told herself as anxiety brewed deep in her belly again. This was the right decision. 

*****

Coronation day arrived.

Leslie was whisked out of Ben’s chambers at dawn, every inch of her was scrubbed and waxed. Her face was painted and cinched into a beautiful silk dress in a rich purple.

The archbishop greeted them both, bowling his head as his massive headdress slipped down on his brow. Ben was regal in black coat with matching purple accents. She saw the tension behind his eyes, but to an untrained observe her just appeared solemn and authoritative. He looked like a king.

Ben wasted no time drawing her in and fretting. Even through her makeup she looked pale, he said. She’d eaten nothing but bread and broth since arriving. The doctor had examined her, but saw no cause for concern and the vomiting wasn’t getting worse. She was told it was a  _ malady of the brain _ .

Meaning, she was worrying so much she made herself sick. Ben didn’t like that answer, but Leslie believed nothing sounded true. She’d been a bundle of nerves since the day they left Partridge. Ben wanted no one else and neither did Leslie, but she did love Ben. It would be hard to say goodbye to him, even for her true home.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he whispered now. Leslie nodded. She felt fine now, honestly. Ben kissed her warmly and rubbed their noses together before drawing the back of her hands to his lips.

“I’ll be okay” she promised. A trumpet sounded and their forearms and sides pressed together. Leslie caught a glimpse through the doors into the great hall where nobles lined the sides of a velvet carpet guiding the way to the steps of the throne. Leslie took a shaky breath and he squeezed lightly.

They entered the room to a roar of applause.

*****

Two weeks after the coronation, Ben had named Henry his chief council and the advisors had been assembled without reprieve for twelve days; two weeks had passed and King Steven was still missing but they had confirmation Princess Stephanie and the Queen-consort were safe on the coast.

And the party from Pawnee was ready to depart again. Leslie included.

They stood in the courtyard on a cool morning, Leslie’s hands tightly in Ben’s and her furs pulled up to her ears. She felt nauseous again.

“Just stay until you’re better” he pleaded for the eighth time. “I won’t feel right about you on the road when you’re ill.”

“I am alright” she kissed his knuckles. “It’s an easy journey and we’ll move slowly. We have places to stay along the way. Besides, the doctor said it’s in my mind.”

Ben frowned and dropped his forehead to Leslie’s. They held each other for a long time, until Dave finally cleared his throat Leslie pulled away.

Ben snapped his fingers and Edward, one of their  _ less capable  _ guards came running full speed ahead.

“He’ll go with you” Ben motioned to the man who was also Partridge’s fastest rider. “If you need to send word from the road do it, I’ll get to you as soon as I can.”

He would. Of course he would.  “I love you” she whispered.

“I love you too, I’ll see you for summer.”

Ben’s eyes darted across her face, as if he was trying to find a way to say something else. Instead, he just kissed her again before helping her into the carriage. The door closed and Leslie watched him walk over to Dave, their heads bowed in serious conversation. Dave’s ears appeared to tinge pink, but whatever Ben had to say was brief and to the point.

When Edward was saddled up and waiting at the front of their party Leslie peeled her eyes away from her husband.

It would only be a few months without him. It would feel like weeks. They would be so busy, so focused on their roles within their respective kingdoms. Leslie would go on goodwill missions through Pawnee and Ben would learn how to be king. When they saw each other again she would fall into his arms and they would talk about everything like no time had passed.

And then it would start all over again. 

This was the best decision, the most reasonable decision. This was what royal couples had done throughout history because it made the most sense. Leslie was following suit.

Her eyes burned with tears as the carriage drew her away from Ben, but of course she was sad. She didn’t  _ want _ to leave Ben. She just couldn’t have it both ways.

And being in Pawnee was the most important thing to her. It always had been.

*****

The contents of her breakfast were now floating in the river and Leslie groaned, falling to her side and curling up in the dewy grass. It had been like this for every day of their journey thus far and the nerves in her stomach had obviously not subsided. Maybe Ben had been right, she should’ve waited for whatever this was to clear up before she’d taken to the road.

She  _ had _ felt better and normally she never got sick at all. But the jostling of the carriage on the uneven paths was doing a number on her innards.

“Princess” Dave appeared, always looming right behind her as he had been since they day left. “Are you alright? Perhaps we should find another physician in the next village.”

Leslie sighed. She supposed he was right. If Ben was here it wouldn’t even be a question. He’d pick her up and carry her to the next village himself.

“We should be in Pawnee just in time for your father’s birthday feast, Princess. I mean, er, Your Grace” Dave blushed at the slip but Leslie ignored it. She sat up, her eyes narrowed as the cogs in her mind started to click into place.

“What?” 

“He’ll be so pleased - ”

“What day is it!?” she barked. Dave blinked, latching onto her arm to steady her.

“Your Grace - ”

“What day is it?” a new wave of nausea came over Leslie and the sweat on her skin turned cold.

“The 12th, why do you…” he trailed off as Leslie yanked away and ran deeper into the woods without another word. She stopped after a minute, hand pressed against the trunk of a tree, breathing uneasy.

Her monthly bleeding should’ve started a week ago.

She was so caught up in the coronation and things with Ben she hadn’t realized she was late. That, coupled with the nausea and…

She pinched her breasts lightly and winced. They were definitely tender. Ben was always gentle when they made love but her nipples had been more sensitive than usual in the days before she’d left.

With child.

She was with child.

Dave appeared between the trees, blue eyes wide with horror. He wrapped an arm around her elbow. 

“Your Grace, you cannot run off like that! There could be Eagletonians in the woods.”

He stopped when he saw her face.

“Leslie - ”

“I need the physician in the village” she whispered. Dave’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Right away” he took her back to the carriage without another word.

*****

“How are you feeling?” Marlene rested her head on Leslie’s shoulder. Leslie was definitely pregnant, over two months by the physician’s estimation. Upon arriving in Pawnee she’d reached for her mother and hadn’t let go since. They were in the center of Leslie’s massive four-poster bed, her first ever self-made quilt covering their feet. The window was open, a light breeze airing out the room while the fire heated them from the hearth.

“Alright” she sipped her tea. “I’m glad I know what it is.”

“I can’t believe the physician at the castle didn’t realize that right away.”

“I think half of them still believe Ben hates me and we don’t... _ do that _ .”

Marlene snorted and Leslie’s cheeks grew warm. There had been commentary on  _ how often  _ they made love when Ben was in Pawnee.

“He’ll be thrilled.”

He would be. Leslie wished she could be with him when she told him. She wanted to see his face.

Was she happy? She hadn’t even processed it yet. She’d thought about Ben’s feelings but not her own. What would being pregnant be like? What would  _ giving birth _ be like? Would Ben come to her for that? So he could hold their child when it was new, pink and screaming?

Would he be there to kiss her sweaty forehead when it was all over? 

She hoped he would be. The truth was, even Pawnee didn’t feel like home right now. Not when she was carrying the baby of a man two nations away.

“I’ll make you some soup,  _ Your Grace of Partridge _ ” her mother elbowed her lightly. “My own recipe.”

“Thank you” okay, that was a lie. Home would always be home.

“And you’ll write to Ben in the morning. I’ll help you.”

She had the greatest mother in the world and would do well to remember that, especially with Ben so far from reach.


End file.
